The Destiny Within
by Princess Destiny
Summary: Sarah's forgotten the Labyrinth...but Jareth wants revenge and goes to earth, disguised as a teacher to torture her in her dreams. A strange destiny awaits Sarah though, as visitor from 3 hundred years in the past reveals that Sarah is really a Princess!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: The Destiny Within REVISED!  
Author: Princess Destiny  
Email: In Profile  
URL: In Profile  
Couple: Jareth And Sarah  
Rating: M 15+  
Summary: Sarah's forgotten the Labyrinth...But Jareth wants revenge and goes to earth, disguised as a teacher to torture her in her dreams. A strange destiny awaits Sarah though, as she soon finds out. A visitor from 3 hundred years in the past reveals that Sarah is a Princess...Ruler of a powerful race of Sorcerers. Now that Jareth knows...Will his revenge and hunger for power be complete or will his love for her finally conquer all?  
Chapters: 1/10  
Status: Unfinished  
Year Completed: N/A**

**Comments:** Hi everyone! Now this Fanfic...hmm, so long ago I wrote it, but it's still my favorite. This was my very **first** Labyrinth Fanfic. It was supposed to have a Sequel, but got so massive and the storyline so complicated, that I never got to finish it. That will all be changing. LOL. By the time you've read all current 31 Chapters for this JS Fanfic, I'll have the remainder of the Fanfic written. Oh and go easy on me, because I wrote this back in 1997 (A looooong time ago), so my grammer and story style may not be up to the standard they are today. You'll be kind, I know! And don't forget to tell me **what exactly** you liked about the Fanfic when reviewing. It will help me to finish this one. Hehehe.

I call this an 'Evil Jareth' Fanfic, which is also a genre we came up with on the Jareth And Sarah Mailing List years ago. He's going to be dark, and seductive and ruthless, be warned. But the Sarah you'll be reading about is also going to change into something that will be his perfect match.

And hey, I'd love to see some of your Labyrinth Fanfiction posted up at my Archives 'Destiny's Gateway'. We are the **Official _and_ Original** Jareth And Sarah Fanfiction Archive on the whole net and are still the largest one out there with over 250 Fanfics. Come on over and post or read-we need more JS Fanfics, so if you have one, please submit it for all we fans to read!. The link is in my Profile. We would also love to see some Fanfiction for any other pairings you've written for. We are a romance Archive for 'Couples' of the Fanfiction world, so you'll most likely find every pairing you can think of there.

**Please review me! You don't know how much it means to an Author to get a review on their Fanfic and to know that you're enjoying it. Believe me, it makes us want to write more for you. LOL. **

Enjoy the Fanfic!

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny

* * *

**THE DESTINY WITHIN**

**By Princess Destiny**

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

Sarah screamed, shooting up in bed so fast that she almost tumbled off of the side. She was covered with sweat and her heart was racing so fast she thought it might jump out of her chest. Putting a hand up to her forehead to push her dark bangs back, she fell limply back onto the bed; the sheets were tangled around her legs but she ignored the discomfort. Every night it was the same: the screaming and the dream that she could never quite remember when she woke up. 

Something brushed her mind and she grasped at it only to have the name fade away with the rest of the dream; it had been this way for almost three years now.

Three years since the nightmares began, nightmares of another place where there were frightening little creatures and an endless maze from which she could not escape.

Sarah got out of bed and padded into the bathroom, not turning on the light, so merely illuminating room by the strong light of the moon shining in the bathroom window. She stared at her reflection and saw how pale and haggard she looked; the dreams took a lot out of her and they had started to increase for the last month or so.

Sometimes the dream was good, where she would dance in the arms of a handsome prince and be happy. But then came the darkness. A cold, damp darkness with rock floors and no way out. It had all began a year after her car accident; she got amnesia and eventually remembered everything, but then the dreams started and had been going for three years now. They haunted her nights and shadows of them left her mind in disquiet during the day.

She stared at the pale, ghost-like visage of her beautiful face and then managed a smile briefly. It vanished with a churning of her stomach as she saw something fluttering at the window from the mirror's reflection. She spun around and saw that it was bird, a pure white owl with its wings silently fluttering to keep it aloft. It seemed to look at her with its eyes and Sarah stepped closer to it as if in a trance; the eyes were not usual for an owl. They were a cold blue color that burned through her soul and seemed to see everything.

She backed away as it launched itself seemingly straight at the bathroom window, and even though she knew the window was closed she threw herself to the floor with a scream. Covering her head she cowered on the cold tiles and when nothing happened she looked up slowly to see the owl had perched right on the sill and was staring straight at her. Something struggled to be recognized in Sarah, but before she could grasp it, it slipped away and she was left to watch the owl who, after a moment more, flew away into the night.

Sarah blinked and rushed to the window, throwing it open and scanning the night anxiously, trying to see if she was going mad. Something brushed her cheek softly and she jerked back, only to see a single white feather float in through the window. She watched as it made it's slow way to the floor and settled there, looking somehow ominous. She picked it up hesitantly and touched it to her cheek again, laughter taking over as she realized she had been so scared of a feather...but who ever heard of an owl being in the center of a major city like New York?

* * *

Jareth stared at the crystal intently until Sarah went back to bed and lay awake; he watched her wide eyes as she thought about something. 

"You owe me, my beautiful Sarah, for the betrayal of three years ago, and I _will_ collect." He laughed cruelly and then threw the Crystal into the air, where it shimmered and vanished.

* * *

"Sarah! Over here." someone yelled, and Sarah's head jerked up in surprise. She had entered the cafeteria of the university in a daze after her second class. The teacher had stared at her strangely when she sat in her desk and, for most part, stared into space, her face a blank. Then the teacher had spoken her name sharply and she looked up to see the empty classroom; the bell had rang and she hadn't heard it at all. Sarah merely blinked and then gathered her books and left quickly. 

Sarah looked towards the voice and a smile lit her young face as she saw her best friend Lyanna and her boyfriend Brad. Brad was captain of the football team, with short blond hair and blue eyes, and Lyanna was a short red-headed girl with green eyes, a pretty girl that never lacked for attention from the boys. They had been friends with Sarah since the first day of school and she was grateful for the company. It had been hard when she moved out of home, leaving her father and step-mother behind.

She had grown quite fond of her step-mother in the last years, and moving out had seemed to help the relationship a lot. Perhaps because they were not around each other as much they used to be, and things had changed when she woke up in the hospital to see her parents anxious faces. Her step-mother had said that she wanted to be closer to Sarah because they had never really tried to get along, and Sarah had almost died in the car crash.

A year and a bit ago, she had moved out and was sharing a small apartment with Lyanna, until Brad had come along and Lyanna wanted the apartment to herself. Sarah had been a little hurt, but the last few months on her own had been better than she expected. She valued her privacy and only at night did she wish she weren't alone with her nightmares.

"Hey Brad, Lyanna, how have you been?" Sarah asked politely as she sat down at their table and was confronted with double stares of concern. She had not seen Lyanna for two weeks now, except briefly in the halls and class. Lyanna knew about the nightmares; it had been a little hard to hide the screaming from her friend.

"We've been fine Sarah, and you? You _did_ look a bit distracted in class just now," Brad commented as he picked up his burger and took a big chunk out of it. Sarah stared at him strangely and Lyanna sighed, reaching across the table to take her friend's hand.

"Are the dreams bothering you again Sarah? Do you want to talk about it yet?" Lyanna asked softly and Sarah slowly shook her head. She had never been able to talk about her dreams to anybody, even Lyanna.

"No, I'm fine. It's not the dreams..." Sarah said hesitantly. She hated to lie but...

"It's my family; I miss them." she sighed and looked across the cafeteria and out the window in back. The trees blew gently and her eyes grew unfocused as she looked at them almost unseeingly. A picture began to form in her mind and gently wavered into view, a park she recognized from home.

She was there and wearing a long white dress and her hair was up, and in her hands she held a book. As she sensed something, Sarah looked down at the book almost in fear and then at the pages that she held open.

"Give me the child..." she read and shivered violently. The picture disappeared and she gasped as the cafeteria came abruptly into view. She was looking out the window still and Lyanna's insistent voice was in the background.

"-Toby, don't you Sarah? Sarah are you listening?" she was saying and Sarah spun back quickly, though her eyes were still slightly wild.

"What?" she mumbled and Lyanna flashed her a concerned look. She looked briefly at Brad and he shrugged as he continued to eat his lunch in silence.

"I _said_, you miss Toby terribly, don't you?" Lyanna said slightly irritably. She glared down at her text books in frustration and then her gaze softened as she again looked up at Sarah's face. Even two years ago she had been drawn to Sarah, a strange quiet girl, and she still believed that Sarah had the saddest eyes she had ever seen.

"Yes, especially Toby. He's 5 now." Sarah said dreamily, her eyes unfocused as she thought about happier times with the little step-brother she loved. Soon, she promised, soon she would see him again.

"Oh Sarah, I believe you're jealous of your parents!" Lyanna laughed and Sarah glanced over in surprise. Then her eyes also filled with amusement and she laughed along with her friend.

"Yes, I suppose I am." she murmured to herself. She loved her little brother to distraction and couldn't wait to see him in the break. Only a few months now, and then she could go home and visit.

Just then the bell rang and they all groaned, gathering their books and standing up to leave.

"I can't wait to escape after school." Sarah sighed and Lyanna nodded her head emphatically, grabbing Brad's arm to pull him away to their class. She turned back once to glance at Sarah as she walked in the other direction.

"Sarah! How about you meet me after school at Gino's for a pizza?" Lyanna shouted and Sarah smiled in relief; she hadn't really been looking forward to studying when she got home.

"Sure, see you!" Sarah yelled as she walked backwards. She waved to Lyanna and then spun around to go to her class but smashed into someone. She gasped and stumbled, feeling strong arms come up to hold her against a warm chest.

"I'm so sorry." she said breathlessly, her heart seeming to beat strangely fast at the contact. She looked at the black shirt before her and then her eyes trailed up to his shoulders where long blonde hair fell. She followed it up to a strong chin, and a stunningly handsome and somehow ageless face. She gasped as she saw his eyes, a blue-gray that seemed to swirl like polished mirrors. Sarah's lips parted and she gazed into his eyes as if hypnotized, and there was something strangely familiar about him.

She suddenly realized that the hall was deserted; they had been standing chest-to-chest for some time and he had not removed his arms from around her waist. She stepped back nervously and his arms fell away. He stared at her in amusement and Sarah took a deep breath before speaking.

"I'm so sorry. I was talking to a friend and didn't notice you there." she said quietly and he smiled slightly, but she noticed his eyes were cold as ice.

"That's quite all right. These things happen." the guy said and Sarah's breath caught at the sound of his voice; somehow it was familiar. She blinked and then her hands tightened on her books involuntarily as she looked around.

"Well, I'd better go. I'm late to class already." Sarah hinted and his smile widened at her slightly shaky tone. He stepped aside and she walked past him with head held high, not liking the way he was looking her over.

"Naturally, you don't want to be late...Sarah." his mocking voice came from behind her and she spun around, frightened to hear her name on his lips; she knew she had never met him before. But he was nowhere to be seen, as if he had disappeared.

* * *

The last bell rang and Sarah sighed in relief, stretching cramped muscles and getting to her feet. She felt excited as she thought about meeting Lyanna soon, and picked her books up and raced to her locker. Dialling the combination fast she thrust the books inside and grabbed her purse, then slammed the door shut and walked quickly out of the school to her car. 

The car was an ice blue colour, and because her parents were fairly well-off she had gotten a nice one. It had reminded her of something, the colour, and even the curtains in her apartment were that same colour. Sarah put her books and purse on the seat beside her and pulled the car out of the school grounds and onto the main road.

Her mind was a thousand miles away as she drove the familiar way to Gino's, a place that Sarah and Lyanna used to go all the time before Sarah had moved out. A fierce beeping shattered her reverie, and she realised she had tried to push into a parking spot with a car already halfway into it. Her hood was almost smashing into the driver's side window and the person leaned out of the window, glaring.

"Look lady, I was here first, so buzz off!" the balding man demanded and Sarah blushed vividly as she saw a few people in the parking lot were watching the confrontation with interest.

She looked back at the driver to apologise and gasped as she looked into icy blue eyes. The guy from earlier stared at her with a sardonic expression. Then she blinked, and it was the balding man again. Sarah shook her head in confusion, muttered an excuse and pulled her car back hurriedly to let the driver in the spot.

A few rows down she found another parking spot and pulled in reluctantly, knowing that she would see the balding man inside and he was likely to start yelling again. She grabbed her purse and locked the car, walking quickly towards Gino's before the man could get there.

The place was crowded and Sarah looked around, biting her lip as everyone seemed to stare at her. Then a hand waved over everyone's heads and Lyanna yelled for Sarah to come over. She took a deep breath and pasted a smile on her face, then walked over to where Lyanna was sitting. The red-head had already ordered pizza and Cokes and Sarah sat down and took a piece gratefully.

"What's up Sarah? You look kinda down." Lyanna commented and Sarah flashed a smile at her friend.

"Just a little incident in the parking lot. I wasn't watching where I was going and tried to take the same spot as this man." Sarah explained in a humorous tone and they both laughed.

"So, tell me what happened earlier Sarah?" Lyanna said eagerly and Sarah looked at her in bafflement.

"What do you mean?" she asked her friend, and green eyes glittered excitedly back at her. Sarah had no idea what Lyanna was talking about, what had happened earlier...

"You know, that _gorgeous_ guy you bashed into when I was talking to you." Lyanna squealed.

Sarah looked around nervously at her friend's loud tone. "Oh, him. Nothing really, I apologised and then raced off to class." she muttered, not mentioning what she had felt or the way he had looked at her. She tried to keep her face expressionless as her friend went on.

"Really? I would have thought you'd grab him! He was the most gorgeous guy I've ever seen...though don't tell Brad I said that." Lyanna hissed.

Sarah nodded, a little dazed at the way her friend was going on about a guy she had seen only briefly.

"That hair and that _bod_, wow! I couldn't make out his eyes though; what colour were they? And did you see they way those jeans moulded to his legs?" Lyanna sighed in awe, her eyes wide with remembrance.

But Sarah was thinking about the encounter again.

"Sarah?" Lyanna said, finally stopping for breath and noticing that Sarah was staring into space.

"Blue-grey, like a stormy sea." Sarah said quietly, and Lyanna cocked her head in interest.

"What?" she asked and leaned in closer.

Sarah blinked and smiled hesitantly. She picked up her drink and looked thoughtfully into the black depths.

"I said his eyes were blue-grey." She also leaned in closer, and her voice became conspirational. "So Lyanna, what's this I heard about you and Brad at the football game last week?"

* * *

Sarah locked her door and slumped into the nearest chair, kicking off her shoes. She had been at the pizza place for three hours and still had homework to do. The place was eerily quiet, but she paid no attention to it as she rested her head back and closed her eyes. 

Sweet strains of music came to her and her eyes opened almost languorously as she got to her feet to follow the sound. In a trance, Sarah followed it slowly to her bedroom and pushed the door open. The hinges creaked and then fell silent as the door came to a stop half open and Sarah stepped into the room.

The music continued to play and it drew her to her dresser where her music box was; inside was a graceful dancer with a glittering white dress. Sarah's mother had given it to her for her fifteenth birthday and it was Sarah's most treasured possession. She listened to the music with a dreamy smile on her face, and somewhere in the back of her mind she knew that the music box was not playing the right tune.

It had always played 'Greensleeves,' but right now it playing something completely haunting and very much familiar. A dizziness came over here and she fell to her knee's involuntarily, her eyes fixed on the dancer within the glass case as it began to whirl and spin gracefully. For a moment, she thought she saw her face on the doll and blinked in minor surprise, but she was still too much within the spell of the song to feel anything.

She listened until the song finished and then it started again, but this time she heard words. A man's voice came to her mind as if from a far away place and then became louder and stronger.

**There's such a sad love deep in your eyes,****  
****A kind of pale jewel,**  
**Opened and closed within your eyes,**  
**I'll place the sky within your eyes...**

A tear rolled slowly down Sarah's cheek; she listened to the song until it ended and, as the last line echoed over and over, she fainted.

**Falling in love...**

* * *

"Sarah!" Someone yelled and she looked up quickly. 

It was Lyanna and she was waving impatiently from a table in the far corner of the cafeteria.

Sarah looked down again at her finger, which was acting very strangely; it tingled and was slightly red where a ring might have been. Looking closer as she sat down at the table, she saw that it did indeed have the circular shape of a ring. It was a worry, but right now Sarah didn't have the time to think about it.

Lyanna was almost bubbling over with excitement over something. "So, did you see the new guy today?" Lyanna said suddenly.

Sarah looked at her sharply. "No." she said slowly. A new person this far into the year was unusual, so she was curious.

"He's not a student though. In fact, it's someone you know." Shanna said with a self-satisfied smirk when Sarah stared at her.

"He's the new English teacher, and here's a hint...He's absolutely _gorgeous_!"

_Gorgeous_? Sarah repeated to herself and managed to show an interest as Shanna spilled out all the gossip, but Sarah's heart was beating do fast she was sure her friend could hear it. Her hands gripped the math book in front of her tightly and her knuckles turned white as she waited for Lyanna to tell everything she knew.

"Yeah. You remember that guy you, er, bashed into in the hall the other day? He's got long blonde hair that he has tied back in a pony tail and you were right, his eyes are blue-gray. And his bod is just fabulous." she gushed and Sarah rolled her eyes towards the ceiling. She knew he was gorgeous, she knew his body was to-die-for, but she also knew in her heart that he was dangerous.

Lyanna started to tell Sarah more but the bell rang and she stopped reluctantly, then grinned as she looked at her time-table.

"Come on, we've got him next!" Lyanna yelled as she started off towards the classroom. Sarah grabbed her books as she raced to stay up with her friend and almost fell back down the stairs as they climbed to the second story of the school.

* * *

Sarah sat thinking as she waited in her seat beside Lyanna for the new teacher to arrive. This was the only class she had with Lyanna, and though she usually was happy to talk to her friend, today she was so nervous she could feel the butterflies in her stomach. Sarah stared out of the window and her fingers grasped the top edge of the desk tightly, her mind wandering to last night. 

She didn't remember much, only that she had gone home from Gino's and then...woken up on the floor 5 hours later. Sarah had been shocked, not having remembered even getting past the front living room, let alone making it to her room where she apparently fainted. She was lying in a puddle of moonlight coming through the open curtains. It had been the breeze that woke her, the breeze from an open window she _knew_ she had not left that way.

This was New York. Burglary was second nature to people here and Sarah _always_ checked that the windows were closed and locked before she went anywhere. Sarah heard faint strains of music and then it was gone; she forgot immediately and went into the kitchen to get a drink.

She poured herself a glass of water, and had almost dropped the jug when her finger went painful and then suddenly numb. Sarah put the jug down and stared at her finger in worry, afraid she had cut it or been bitten, but there was no mark at all on the pure white skin.

Sarah switched all the lights off and carried her glass to bed, sitting there in her nightdress, the covers around her lap. The moonlight shone through her still open curtains and she thought she saw the ghostly form of an owl gliding smoothly in the air past her window.

* * *

Jareth strode down the hall and everyone watched him. There was something about him that made the girls wish he was their boyfriend and the guys glare with anger at a potential rival. Teacher or not, he was very good-looking and knew it. Jareth was very pleased with himself; he had gotten into this school all-too-easily. He could have entered as a student, but knew as a teacher that Sarah would be more intimidated. 

He walked up the stairs to the second story of the school and looked in the window of the classroom doorway. Sarah was there and looking sightlessly out of the window. Jareth grinned widely and opened the door quickly so that it banged open, startling everyone and causing the entire class fell silent.

He looked towards Sarah with a mocking expression and then walked over to the teacher's desk and took his jacket off, sitting in the chair comfortably. He was not the usual type of teacher they had seen before and he smiled around at them before taking off his black sunglasses slowly.

* * *

Sarah turned back towards the front of the class as she sensed something. Her remembrance of last night's events was sketchy at best and she wanted more time to think over it, but then someone walked in the door and drew her attention like a magnet. The others in the class were all staring also, the girls in admiration, the guys sensing competition. 

The guy who entered the class looked not that much older than the rest of them; in fact, he didn't look any different from the other guys in the school. He looked like a new student rather than the teacher. He had a black jacket and skin-tight black jeans and he wore a pair of black sunglasses. His shoulder-length blonde hair was held back in a pony-tail at the back of his head, and when he removed his jacket and turned around to put it over the back of his chair, Sarah saw it was held back in a strange silver circlet that looked old and glinted in the sunlight.

Then he sat down at the desk and removed his glasses. Sarah gasped as she saw the blue-gray of his gaze was staring straight at _her_. The eyes, hair, and gorgeous body, added to his handsome face, made him the most gorgeous guy Sarah had ever seen, but still her skin crawled under his steady stare. The whole time he called out the role, his eyes would swing back to her, though no one else seemed to notice. She usually didn't react to a guy this way, but this guy was absolutely perfect, even if he was a teacher.

Sarah couldn't stop staring, even when his gaze took in everyone in the classroom and came finally to rest on her. His look strangely reminded her of the owl and she felt trapped. The teacher continued to stare intently at her for a moment and then crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm your new teacher, as you may or may not have guessed." he started in a voice like nothing Sarah had heard before, though it sounded hauntingly familiar, as if she had heard it in a dream or a nightmare. It was a soft voice, filled with secrets and power. Sarah shivered uncontrollably for a few seconds and wondered why she felt as if someone had walked over her grave. That was how this man made her feel and Sarah couldn't control the sense of menace she felt from him; when she looked at him and heard his voice, the word evil came to mind.

The rest of the class didn't seem to feel this and watched with a curious mixture of admiration and desire from the girls, and watchfulness and distrust and perhaps even hate from the boys. It was a shocking display of emotion that this man produced from the students, and he was totally aware of it.

He sat there casually and watched these emotions play over their faces, and he was amused. Sarah blinked rapidly. What was she thinking? She looked at the guys and saw nothing out of the usual; they sat there with the girls and looked cool and relaxed. Sarah don't know where she had gotten the impression of these emotions but she must have imagined it, and the teacher continued.

"My name is James Martin, but you can call me James." he continued and the students were thrilled and astonished. None of the other teachers had ever let them call them by their first name, and this simple act had quickly and efficiently earned him their friendship. Just as he had wanted, a small part of Sarah's mind whispered urgently, and he looked at her again as if sensing what she was thinking.

They all now looked at him in a friendly way and with smiles, they started to talk to him. Sarah sat detachedly and watched with dull eyes as he spoke to them. With his smile lighting up his face so that the evil of his nature was hidden beneath, he seemed a young man eager to know his students, Sarah thought with a frown. Then she looked in his eyes, and saw that the darkness and evil was still there.

Sarah wondered how he could have such an evil nature, and yet could be so nice and friendly to everyone. Surely a nature like that was fierce and uncontrollable. He spent the whole lesson talking to them all, which the students loved because they didn't have to do any work. Then as the bell rang and they all started to file out of the room, Sarah felt a hand on her arm. She felt a tingling sensation where it was gripped and knew without turning that it was the teacher.

"Hello, can I speak to you? You didn't introduce yourself earlier and I want to get to know everyone." Lyanna grinned and told Sarah she'd see her later, so Sarah sat down at a desk and waited while he shut the door after the last student and turned around. Her heart started to beat very fast as he stared at her and his eyes went startlingly dark blue. Sarah gasped and he smiled slightly.

"What is your name, for starters?" he said conversationally, and sat down at the desk opposite Sarah, straddling the chair so that his arms rested on the back casually. He was very close and she couldn't shake off the feeling of danger; this was a teacher but she didn't feel safe in the slightest.

"Sarah Williams," she said quietly and he smiled, holding out his hand. Sarah watched this action warily because she hadn't seen him do this with any of the others.

Then she blushed vividly and reluctantly thrust out her hand, as he said softly, "I won't bite Sarah." It was the most embarrassing thing that had ever happened to her and Sarah wanted to escape. Worse, he seemed extremely amused by her behavior, but then a frown came to his face.

"What's the matter?" he questioned lightly, and Sarah struggled for a moment, trying to think of something to say.

"I'm going to be late for my next class," Sarah blurted out in relief and watched as his eyes narrowed slightly, and she was surprised to see a familiar expression on his face; it reminded her of someone. Though it was only faint, she could defiantly make out a malicious expression in his eyes.

It threw Sarah off entirely, showing an involuntarily stunned look on her face. Something flashed in his eyes and then was gone. He stood up and went to the door, smiling charmingly so that her heart fluttered wildly.

"You don't want to be late." he added, as she seemed to be frozen to her chair. Sarah scrambled up hastily and grabbed her things, then left through the door he courteously held open, though she sensed this action was done through sardonic amusement. Sarah had lied about the next class and had some time off now, but luckily he hadn't known about it. She thought about him as she walked outside. He was very intelligent, Sarah knew, and she was afraid of him like nothing else in her life.

He was very dangerous and she felt a great darkness from him that confirmed it. It was strange how she feared him for no apparent reason and Sarah wondered suddenly where he was from.

"James..." she said out loud and savored the name. It also felt faintly familiar, as did his voice, though it was strange that his face was not...only the eyes.

* * *

"Sarah! Get the ball and hit it to me!" Lyanna yelled and Sarah got her hands under it as it came down and thumped the ball towards her friend. Lyanna then hit it to Courtney, who gladly whacked it back over the net to the other team, a team who had very lousy players and it was almost ludicrous to watch them fumbling for the ball. 

Sarah didn't think it fair that all the good players were on her team, but Courtney always chose the same players for her team, knowing who the bad ones were. Courtney was a tall blond with long hair and baby-blue eyes that seemed to melt whenever she looked at a guy. She was a cheerleader, and other than Sarah and Lyanna the rest of her team was also cheerleaders.

"Arggggh!" Lisa screamed as she looked up from checking her nails to see the volleyball heading right for her face.

Naomi leapt sideways and hit the ball back over the net quickly and turned to her friend, smiling triumphantly.

"Thanks Naomi. I just had to check this nail. Look at it!" the short-haired blonde lamented loudly and the coach growled out something from the sidelines. Lisa looked shocked at the language, and then tossed her head indifferently, trying to look cool.

Lyanna rolled her eyes and Sarah shrugged, wondering if she should have said no when Courtney asked her to be on the team. She grinned towards Lyanna, but suddenly the smile slid off as everything went hazy and then black.

A picture came to her mind and she watched in detachment, seeing herself in a maze of some sort. It was a maze of stairs, stairs that went along the roof and sideways, upside down and across ledges that went in every direction. It was confusing, and she felt dizzy as she watched herself walk along a ledge and heard a voice coming from beneath her.

"I've been expecting you." a man's voice came and Sarah frowned in thought, knowing the voice was familiar but unable to place it. With a deep breath, she inched to the edge of the platform. Beyond her, apparently sitting on a vertical wall, was James.

Sarah frowned but was unable to do anything other than watch and have a fleeting curiosity about why her teacher was in her dream. The voices faded in and out and she tried to make sense of it all.

_**"...Toby?" **_

_**"..in my keeping." **_

_**"I have come this far..." **_

"...luck." James chuckled, and Sarah noticed his hair and clothes for the first time. James's hair was spiked on top and he was wearing completely black clothes and boots, his hair startlingly pale against them.

A golden sickle shaped ornament hung from a chain around his throat and dangled down to his chest. It dazzled her for a moment and she blinked. She thought she heard music but paid no attention as she suddenly saw her brother Toby.

He was not as he was now, but as he had been as a baby, and something stirred at the back of her mind.

"You are cruel, Sarah. We are well matched, you and I. I need your cruelty just as you need mine." Jareth's voice called out to her and she snapped out of her reverie long enough to spin and stare at him.

This had to be the strangest dream Sarah had ever had, and she wanted to wake up, wanted to...but she had no idea...she was so tired...

**"...live within you..."**

The song whispered to her, and then suddenly there was a great pain in her face and she fell to her knees. Sound burst in around her and she realized that she was kneeling on the volleyball court and several people were screaming at her.

Sarah put a hand to her throbbing forehead and realized the ball had hit her. She was dizzy for a second, trying to remember what she had been doing and feeling as if she had been somewhere else...

"You idiot." Lisa glared.

"Stupid!" Naomi shouted, waving her fist around,

"Shut up! Are you all right Sarah?" Lyanna's firm voice came over the rest of the yelling and Sarah looked up gratefully. Lyanna tucked a stray piece of red hair behind her ear as she reached down and helped Sarah to her feet.

"Sarah, you thoughtless-" Courtney started to shout, but then the coach came over and she looked mad.

"Sarah Williams, just _what_ do you think you were doing?" Ms. Spencer demanded and Courtney and her friends looked smug as Sarah wished she were anywhere but there.

"We were _winning_ you dumb little..." Courtney tried to insult Sarah again, but the Coach glared at her and she shut up quickly.

"Well? Why weren't you watching the ball? It's your own fault you were hit you know. I didn't teach my girls to be so careless, and I thought you knew better than that-" The coach went on and on and Sarah's face went red and her hands clenched as she raised her head to yell back.

"-hopeless dreamer," Ms. Spencer spat, and Sarah went deadly white as she heard the words. The coach looked shocked as Sarah stepped back and swayed, her eyes enormous and her face as pale as a sheet. The girl's dark eyes dilated as she opened her mouth, and then suddenly her shoulders dropped and she ran off.

They heard the sounds of crying as she headed towards the back of the school and Lyanna started to follow her.

"Let the baby go!" Lisa said spitefully and Courtney laughed.

Lyanna turned back towards the girls and gave them both a rough shove before taking off after Sarah.

Courtney and Lisa crashed into the other girls and they landed in a heap as the other team laughed loudly.

The coach looked around in bafflement; her usual steely expression of control had melted off, leaving her confused as to what had just happened.

* * *

Sarah ran blindly, tears in her eyes and her mind seething with confusion. What was happening to her? She had been dreaming again and ruined the game, but this had happened too often. She wondered if she was going mad. Sarah blinked away the tears long enough to spot the trees at the back of the school.

The small copse of trees was off limits to the students and belonged to the property beyond. Sarah, however, didn't even think twice about it and ran straight into the trees without stopping.

She collapsed a few meters in and sobbed as if her heart was going to break. Sarah didn't even remember much about the dream; something fleeting about James though, something...

"Sarah," a quiet voice said and she looked up quickly to see the new teacher, James, standing quite close to her, leaning against the tree as if her thoughts had conjured him. His blond hair blew in the slight wind and her eyes fixed on it as she tried to remember something about the dream...hair...

"Are you all right Sarah? Why are you crying?" James asked kindly and Sarah forgot everything except how miserable she was. Everything came pouring out about the car crash, the dreams, the problems because they happened when she was awake...and that she couldn't remember them.

Sarah sniffed and rubbed her face unconsciously against James's black shirt. It didn't click for a moment, and then she gasped and pulled away in horror. Sometime during her tearful ramblings James had pulled her up into his arms...or had she thrown herself there?

She was horrified, and it was because she had enjoyed that warmth for a while. Looking into his eyes, she saw that they were a dark blue. And in those eyes was not a caring person who had been glad to console her; no, there was a malice beyond imagining and it scared her.

She screamed loudly and couldn't seem to stop as pain suddenly rolled through her. Sarah's eyes went as dark as night and she fell to her knees with her mind exploding.

* * *

Lyanna ran around looking for Sarah, and after about fifteen minutes she spotted the copse and figured that would be where Sarah would go to be alone. She wandered for a while and finally saw Sarah leaning against James, and he had his arms around her tightly as she talked and cried.

James was talking to Sarah and then had Sarah stepped back hurriedly as if embarrassed, when she suddenly let out a shrill scream, falling to her knees and clutching her head.

She started forward purposefully until she saw that James too had clutched his head and was leaning back against the tree Sarah and he had been standing against a few moments before.

Lyanna's mouth gaped opened and she stepped on a twig; it was almost silent, but somehow James heard and his head shot up from his hands. He glared towards the young girl, and though she was a fair distance away, she saw suddenly that his eyes glowed a furious, bright blue. It burned through her soul and her mind blanked as her eyes met his.

She turned away slowly and walked back towards the school, her mind dazed and her face dumb. Lyanna entered the school and then blinked rapidly as she stared around in confusion. What had she been doing? She had no idea, and then caught sight of herself in a window.

"Arggggh! My gym clothes and class is in a minute-_what_ was I thinking!" Sarah's best friend shrieked as she ran back down the hall to the changing rooms, very much confused as to why she had been roaming the halls in her volleyball skirt and top with class less than a minute away.

****

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated.

The next Chapter will be out-now! I've decided that since it's such a huge Fanfic I'll be posting two Chapters at a time. Please, if you have a JS Fanfic, submit it to our Archives! If you don't want to bother with doing it, just PM me here at with your permission and I'll do it for you.

Please don't forget to check out my Archives '**Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives**'. We're a 'Couples' Fanfiction Archive, pure romance in any rating and always with a happy ending. Our Sailor Moon section is quite extensive and growing daily. We would love you to come on over and have a read and even submit your own Fanfiction there. :) The link can be found in my Profile, so just click on my pen name above this Chapter and come on over. All of my Fanfiction is up there, and I've written over 130 Fanfics.

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: The Destiny Within REVISED!  
Author: Princess Destiny  
Email: In Profile  
URL: In Profile  
Couple: Jareth And Sarah  
Rating: M 15+  
Summary: Sarah's forgotten the Labyrinth...But Jareth wants revenge and goes to earth, disguised as a teacher to torture her in her dreams. A strange destiny awaits Sarah though, as she soon finds out. A visitor from 3 hundred years in the past reveals that Sarah is a Princess...Ruler of a powerful race of Sorcerers. Now that Jareth knows...Will his revenge and hunger for power be complete or will his love for her finally conquer all?  
Chapters: 2/10  
Status: Unfinished  
Year Completed: N/A**

**Comments:** Hi everyone! Chapter Two. I hoped that you like the beginning. Hehehe. Remember if you have a Labyrinth Fanfic and would like to put it up at the Official Jareth And Sarah Archive, you can find the link in my profile. Or you can PM me with your permission and I'll do it for you. I'm so happy so many of you loved it. Be warned, this is a very **long** Fanfic, so the romance won't happen right away. Sarah doesn't even remember Jareth right now. Below I'm including some review responses, so the AN is a little long this time.

**Review Responses:** Thank you for all the wonderful reviews on this Fanfic, I got way more than I expected. :Grins: So I'm glad that you liked it. Okay, reviewers **angel-tears-16 **and **EmpressAuthor **asked a few questions, so I'll answer them both at the same time:

_'There is no bell schedual at an university'._

_'Is Sarah in college? If so, I wanted to say that I have yet to hear of a college that has lockers except for the ones you can rent at the gym. Otherwise,  
you're stuck either carrying your books around or leaving the ones you don't need at your dorm or car. As the average college student takes 2-3 classes a day, she wouldn't have the same issue with books depending on what type of classes she was taking.'_

_**Reply: Sarah is in University, which in Australia - where I live - is considered the equivalent of College. We don't have dorms for that. Having been to College for two years -which is years 11 and 12-I can verify that yes, we have bells to let us know when to go to class and yes, we also had lockers. Classes were anywhere from 3-5 a day and any spare time is study time, or you can go home. Bearing in mind that most people reading this are from the US, I had to put 'University' as Sarah's current school. We do also have Uni here, of course, but that is year 13+. You can spend up to four years there. As I understand it, your University is a mixture of the College and Uni years we have here. LOL.**_

**Here is Wikipedia's explanation: **_High school is a term used for secondary schools in Australia. In Victoria the name was officially changed to secondary college in the early 1990s, however some of the adult population refer to the period as "high school". In the Australian Capital Territory and Tasmania high school is 7-10, and students go to college for 11-12._

And hey, I'd love to see some of your Labyrinth Fanfiction posted up at my Archives 'Destiny's Gateway'. We are the **Official _and_ Original** Jareth And Sarah Fanfiction Archive on the whole net and are still the largest one out there with over 250 Fanfics. Come on over and post or read-we need more JS Fanfics, so if you have one, please submit it for all we fans to read!. The link is in my Profile. We would also love to see some Fanfiction for any other pairings you've written for. We are a romance Archive for 'Couples' of the Fanfiction world, so you'll most likely find every pairing you can think of there.

**Please review me! You don't know how much it means to an Author to get a review on their Fanfic and to know that you're enjoying it. Believe me, it makes us want to write more for you. LOL. **

Enjoy the Fanfic!

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny

* * *

**THE DESTINY WITHIN**

**By Princess Destiny**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

The first thing Sarah noticed when she awoke were leaves; a green leaf was right in front of her nose and she frowned at it for a moment. She noticed the delicate tracing of veins, and how a leaf this green had to have been pulled from the tree. It then struck her that she was lying on a cold surface and the leaf was on the ground, as was she.

Sarah pushed herself up quickly and brushed the long dark hair back from her face as she looked around in shock. It was night, and had been for some time from the position of the Moon.

"What on earth happened? Did I faint?" The dark-haired girl murmured to herself as she tried shakily to get to her feet, but ended up falling back. A hand went under her elbow firmly and helped her to stand, the touch familiar and yet...

Sarah peered at the figure that was covered from head to toe in a black cloak, satin by the look of it, she noted absently. The figure stood straighter and released Sarah as her legs became stronger.

"Yes," the figure said in a decidedly feminine tone and Sarah blinked in confusion.

"I beg your pardon?" she said, and the figure laughed gently in amusement.

"Yes, you did faint...in a way." the figure told her in a softly mocking tone, and Sarah stared in amazement as the air seemed to blur and suddenly they were in Sarah's apartment, just inside the front door.

She staggered in surprise as she looked around and then fell into the nearest chair, watching as the figure moved about the room looking at random things.

"You have a nice apartment Sarah." the figure said and then threw back the hood of the long cloak.

Sarah gasped as she saw a strangely familiar face, familiar only because she saw herself in the girl standing before her. Not an identical face, there was the same long dark hair, but the eyes were a deep green and the skin alabaster white like Sarah's. They were roughly the same height and Sarah thought she saw herself as she had been years ago before the accident.

A strength and courage was in that beautiful face and a will that was indomitable, just as Sarah had thought herself. The girl was about Sarah's age, eighteen, but she was dressed strangely, as if from another century.

The long green dress she wore was a dark velvet with a low neckline that Sarah knew had been popular from a few centuries back. She wore no jewelry except for a large emerald ring on her left hand, the band silver.

The girl stared back at Sarah with an amused look on her face, and Sarah closed her gaping mouth for a moment as the girl sat down opposite her gracefully.

"You have questions I suppose? It's only natural." the girl said smiling and Sarah involuntarily smiled back at her.

"Yes, I do...who are you?" Sarah started and the girl leaned backward into the seat with a sigh of contentment. She tapped a finger on her delicate chin thoughtfully and Sarah waited impatiently.

"I am a...relative of yours, in a way..." the girl paused, and Sarah stared in bemusement as the girl ran a hand through her long dark hair distractedly.

"I am your great aunt, with a lot of 'greats' behind it, I'm afraid. You see, I am from the past; three hundred years to be exact." the girl said casually and Sarah almost fell from her chair in shock.

"What? The past...300 years, but-" Sarah spluttered, and the girl held up her hand commandingly, which Sarah had no trouble obeying because the girl had an air of command about her. It was something almost undeniable, something in the eyes. And if she were as old as she had claimed to be...

Sarah somehow believed this stranger.

"I am you Aunt Selia and I know this is hard, but I sensed your trouble, child, and I have come to help you gain your heritage." Selia looked at Sarah with sincerity in her dark eyes and Sarah looked straight back, somehow convinced this was no dream.

"It is no dream Sarah." Selia commented as she got to her feet and walked out of the room and down the hall to Sarah's bedroom. She stepped through the doorway and went straight to the music box; it strangely started to play as soon as the girl went near, but not its usual tune.

It was a haunting tune that was very much familiar to Sarah and she looked at her aunt to see that the girl was smiling darkly at the Music Box.

"It is as I had thought," she said quietly to herself and Sarah just caught the words, so low were they.

"What did you think?" she asked with a great curiosity, moving unconsciously closer to the Music Box and swaying slightly to the tune.

Selia raised a hand briefly and the music was cut off in mid-tune. Sarah half-opened her mouth, feeling as if she had lost something precious, but Selia picked up the Music box and Sarah watched as she carefully turned it over.

Selia turned to her niece and gazed silently at her for a moment. Then she walked towards the bed and sat down, the Music Box on her lap.

"Oh Sarah, there is so much to explain, but first you must remember what you have forgotten." Selia said and Sarah frowned in confusion. She sat down on the bed beside Selia and twisted the quilt between her slender fingers nervously.

Selia was staring at her so intensely that Sarah felt like running away from the strength she saw in that green gaze.

"But...what do you mean? I haven't forgotten anything?" Sarah said it in an almost questioning tone, the firm conviction going out the window as she looked into the girl's beautiful face. Her aunt seemed so sure...but what and when could she have forgotten?

"Three years ago Sarah, the car accident. You lost memories from just before then." Selia prompted and Sarah frowned in thought, then her face crumpled slightly as tears came to her eyes.

"I...I can't remember everything. I may have forgotten something..." she trailed off as she tried to think and suddenly a fog came down over her mind so that she sat dully.

She dimly heard Selia hiss in anger as the girl muttered something furiously under her breath...it sounded like...mind block?

Sarah couldn't think and slumped slightly into Selia's shoulder. The girl passed a gentle hand over Sarah's face and then everything went black.

* * *

The room was dark and only a single light burned in the fireplace as the Goblin King sprawled gracefully on his chair. He looked into the flames and then touched his forehead slightly, wincing as the pain dully echoed through his head. He glared angrily and threw his goblet of wine into the fire; it hissed and he swung a leg slowly back and forth over the leg of the chair.

Today had been surprising. He had felt Sarah's fear and sadness after he had sent the vision to her, and had watched as she ran from the taunts of her friends. A smile crossed his handsome face as he remembered her anguish acutely; his revenge was coming along nicely. At least that was what he had thought until he found her amongst the trees sobbing. Something had clenched in his heart but was gone so quickly he could not define it.

He had said her name and she had spun around, looking so upset and terrified that someone had seen her in that state. Jareth had looked into her tear-drenched eyes and asked her what had been the matter, with poisoned sweetness that she had not detected.

He did not know exactly how, but sometime during her telling of everything that had happened to her, she had ended up in his arms and for a moment he felt some of the gentleness he once would have felt for her. Then his heart hardened and he knew he was beginning to get his revenge; Sarah was hysterical, and he couldn't stop the look of malicious enjoyment from covering his face.

Sarah had chosen to look up at that moment and had seen the look, an expression of terror covering her beautiful face. Then she had screamed and Jareth's mind had exploded as the scream echoed through his head mentally. He dimly saw Sarah fall to her knees from the mental blast that had echoed from her mind and was answered with his. He leaned back against the tree somewhat weakly and then his head shot up when he heard a noise, to see Sarah's best friend Lyanna there.

She stared with astonishment that turned to fear as Jareth glared at her. He erased her memory and sent her back to the school hurriedly and then looked down at Sarah. Jareth reached down for her and then paused as a smile broke over his face; he carefully erased the knowledge of his presence today from her mind and left her there.

She would wake up scared, naturally, but it would only help his revenge more if she though she were going crazy.

Jareth transported himself from the copse to his private chambers and sat on a chair before the fire with a sigh. Things had definitely developed interestingly; he still had yet to define what had happened between Sarah and himself.

* * *

The Goblin King shot up from his seat as he felt something stir in his mind. He reached out with a thought and encountered Sarah's mind. She was trying to remember the past, but it was not the time; his revenge came from the knowledge that she could not completely remember things, only as much as he showed her. But something was interfering and he put a block into her mind, erasing any tendrils of memory she had collected.

He glared darkly at the wall. Feeling as if something were not right, Jareth entered her mind and tried to see what she had been doing before she had tried to remember, and he encountered a strong block there. Jareth got to his feet and summoned a crystal, looking into its depths that showed Sarah's room clearly. She was on the bed, sprawled out in sleep, the music box beside her, and he smiled at the vision.

He probed her mind once more and found that the block had disappeared. Jareth delved through her mind but found nothing there; she had come straight home and gone to sleep.

* * *

Selia smiled grimly from where she was standing in Jareth's bed room, behind the hangings on the canopy. She watched as he gazed intently into the crystal, but she was not worried that he would find anything in her niece's mind; Selia had been careful to erase her presence from the girl's thoughts.

When it was time Sarah would remember it all, but until then, Selia could play mind games just as well as Jareth. She smiled in amusement as he threw the crystal into the air and watched as it shimmered and vanished.

Selia let go of the black curtains and turned to leave, Jareth turning to stare in her direction as he felt a breeze at her leaving.

He saw nothing but felt as if someone had been watching him, and none of his goblins would dare to enter his chambers without his summoning.

* * *

He was watching her again; she could feel it. Sarah looked up and sure enough, there he was with his dark green eyes on her face. She stared around the room to see if anyone else had noticed, but even her new teacher James, as watchful as he always was, had not seen anything.

Sarah sighed and looked back to meet the guy's eyes squarely. His name was Marcus and he was new this week, having transferred from somewhere. She was a little vague on where exactly that somewhere was; no one seemed to remember.

He really was handsome though, with his short black hair tumbling into his intense green eyes. Marcus always seemed to have his bangs in his eyes and it made him absolutely gorgeous. But still, there was something about him that made Sarah steer clear, warily. He had walked into her math class as if he owned it and sat a few seats from her.

Marcus' eyes had gone to Sarah's face almost immediately and ever since that day, Sarah had felt his eyes occasionally swing in her direction. Sometimes Marcus' gaze was indefinable, other times thoughtful, and always on his face when she looked back at him was an amused smile. His eyes were a mystery too, somehow comforting and yet at the same time, warning her that he was not to be trifled with.

James had disliked Marcus from the first moment he stepped into his class, Sarah knew. It wasn't something she had seen for they had both been smiling, rather something that she had sensed, as if they were really two rivals sizing each other up.

Sarah blinked at that thought; she must be imagining things. She looked down at her work and wrote another sentence absently onto her paper. The notes on the board were brief and for that, everyone had been thankful. If there was one thing the students hated, it was taking notes. James seemed to sense this and wrote as little as possible; he talked more often than not.

Sarah thought about the debate he had gotten the whole class into the day before, a wide smile on her face. A debate on whether mythology had really been true events, recorded and handed down the generations, gradually slipping into fantasy as people started to disbelieve.

English was never dull now, and although Sarah felt a fear of her teacher, she somehow looked forward to her classes. She looked up slowly and her eyes rested on the James, who was leaning back in his chair casually, watching the class with brooding blue-gray eyes.

And somehow he always sensed her gaze as he did now, and he looked over at her with a mocking glint in his eyes. Sarah tried to look away, but found that she could not and stared transfixed as he slowly smiled and his eyes changed to dark blue.

"Sarah!" someone hissed, and Sarah almost leapt out of her seat as she spun towards Lyanna, who was sitting at the desk next to her. Her friend was grinning like a fool and Sarah knew that look well. Her friend got it whenever she thought of guys.

Lyanna looked sideways to the green-eyed guy who was a few desks to the left of her, next to the window. Sarah followed her gaze and then looked down at her hands which were clenched in her lap; James was still watching her and she had never felt so uncomfortable. Then he looked away and she sighed in relief as she peeked up through her lashes, her dark eyes nervous.

"Sarah, isn't that guy such a cutie!" Lyanna said in a stage whisper, and Sarah almost crawled under the desk as Marcus' dark green eyes turned towards them.

"Uh, yeah," Sarah said more quietly and Lyanna looked towards him flirtingly. He smiled back with a lifted eyebrow and a devilish look in his eyes. Then Lyanna looked away with a flush as she suddenly remembered her boyfriend Brad, and her eyes flooded with guilt.

"Yeah, but nothing compared to Brad..." Lyanna said half-heartedly, and looked sideways at Marcus again.

Sarah sighed and looked down at her page until the writing blurred and she suddenly felt the familiar feeling of sinking. All noise faded from around her and a picture formed as if she were staring into a pool of water. The vision swam into focus, but unlike the other visions she had, this one was merely a picture.

A picture of a maze, a huge maze that stretched as far as the eye could see. Sarah studied the picture from her position. It seemed as if she were on a hill, looking down at the huge walls. She followed the corridors of the maze as far as she could but could not seem to find a way to the center of it.

Sarah lifted her eyes a bit and stared at the center fixedly, feeling as if she should know the castle she saw vaguely in the distance. She felt a feeling of dread and yet, an excitement, a knowledge that something waited for her there if she could but reach it. She lifted an arm, unconsciously reaching towards it, and then the vision faded abruptly and she was left staring at her outstretched arm.

She put it down quickly and looked at Lyanna to see a strange look on her face and Sarah realized that her hand had been reaching out straight at James. He was gazing steadily at her with a half-smile on his face and his eyes were the darkest blue she had ever seen them.

* * *

The day dawned dark and gloomy. Sarah watched the gray clouds roll slowly across the sky with a feeling of foreboding. She had woken just before dawn and walked to the window clad only in her thin white nightgown, expecting to see the glory of the dawn.

But instead had been greeted with a dark sky and a terrible feeling that the day would bring nothing but trouble. Sarah looked at the trees blowing outside her window and stared at a green leaf as it was blown against the pane. Her smooth forehead creased for a moment as something elusive brushed her memory and then was gone.

She shrugged and snapped the curtains closed sharply, turning back to face her bedroom with a sigh. She still had hours before she had to leave for school. Sarah threw on a wrap and walked out of her room and down the hall to the kitchen. She filled the jug and set down to let it boil; she really had no idea what had awakened her so early, but coffee was definitely in order.

* * *

Jareth watched the sun go down from the balcony with a dark glare. Nothing was going right lately; his revenge over Sarah was progressing too slowly for his liking. Some drastic action was in order, but what to do...he didn't want her to remember too quickly, but also her remembering something to haunt her was important. And now there was this boy, Marcus. Jareth knew that Marcus was more than interested in Sarah and it made the Goblin King furious.

Marcus would interfere with Jareth's plans, and there was something about the boy that Jareth didn't trust in the slightest. Sarah, what was she doing now, he wondered. Jareth summoned a crystal ball and watched as the red light of the setting sun against the sky cast a glow like blood over the pale beauty's face as she appeared in his crystal.

Sarah was sleeping as peacefully as a baby and Jareth studied her innocent face intently, his face softening for a moment as he thought about the strong confident girl she used to be. But she was gone, the one that had thrilled him, the one who had defied him so long ago and won her brother back as no other had ever done.

She had been the first to solve the Labyrinth and he had let her, captivated by this pretty girl-child who dared to be so arrogant in thinking she could win against the King of the Goblins. And when they had danced together and she had looked into his eyes with so much love, he had felt it too...

But then she had remembered her little brother and he watched the look fade from her beautiful dark eyes with a feeling of unutterable loss. He was only a fantasy to her, not real, and later she had said the words that had freed herself and her brother of his control. It had taken a year to regain his powers and the kingdom had almost fallen to ruin in that time...and all to win the love of a spoiled child.

But no more, not ever again, Jareth thought darkly as he watched the moon rise into the sky, the sun disappearing like a memory. The sky cracked with thunder to match his mood as his powers reined uncontrollably for a moment, then he laughed mockingly and threw the crystal to the ground.

The face in it smashed into a thousand unrecognizable pieces and his face broke into a cruel smile as he prepared for another day in the Mundane world...not realizing that at the same moment he had smashed her visage in the crystal, Sarah had awoken with a shudder to a sky as stormy as that of the Labyrinth.

* * *

Sarah wandered into the school and looked around the halls for Lyanna, spotting her red hair near the lockers. She started to call out to her best friend until she noticed the dark-haired head bent closely over Lyanna's laughing face. Sarah felt a chill and knew immediately that it was Marcus, and she slowed almost to a stop a few meters from them both, dark thoughts in her mind.

Lyanna spotted her first and backed away from Marcus with an embarrassed laugh. He spun around smoothly to stare at Sarah with intent green eyes. The mocking glint that had been missing when he was talking to Lyanna appeared and Sarah found herself scowling fiercely at the new guy.

She distrusted him near her friend, and switched her gaze to Lyanna to see her staring at Marcus with a dazed expression on her face, adoration in her lighter green eyes.

"Lyanna, can I talk to you?" Sarah asked sweetly, and Lyanna snapped out of her love-trance to look at Sarah with a happy expression. She nodded and smiled back at Marcus as she trotted away next to Sarah. The girl was practically walking on air and Sarah was hard-put not to shake some sense into her.

"Lyanna, what were you doing?" The dark-haired girl asked carefully and Lyanna's eyes went immediately glassy.

"Talking to Marcus. Isn't he dreamy?" Lyanna gushed and Sarah looked sideways at her friend with disbelief. Lyanna, gushing? She had a weakness when it came to boys, true, but never like this...

"He asked me out and I said yes, but I wanted to talk to you first..."

Sarah gasped. "You what?" she said in astonishment, but Lyanna swept on without seeming to notice.

"-about dumping Brad," she finished, and Sarah stopped outside Lyanna's classroom door so fast that several people behind them bashed into her and they all almost tumbled into class in a pile. Sarah straightened and glared at her friend for a moment before pushing back through everyone and into the hallway.

"I'll talk to you at lunch." Sarah said with gritted teeth and Lyanna nodded absently. Several people watched Sarah walk away but she was oblivious.

* * *

Brad watched from the back of the class, not liking the look on his girlfriend's face, a look she had never had for him but that he had seen on other girl's faces when they were infatuated with some guy.

* * *

Marcus watched with a smile, knowing that a fight between the two girls would not be long in coming. Soon Sarah would have no one to turn to...but him.

* * *

Jareth saw what happened from the teacher's staff room. He had felt that something was going on and pulled a crystal ball from the air quickly, to see the dark look on Sarah's face as she stared at Lyanna and Marcus. He had heard what Lyanna said, and Sarah's reaction, and to him it seemed as if Sarah was actually...

Jealous.

* * *

Lyanna stared adoringly into Marcus' eyes and Sarah sighed angrily. It had been a week now since Lyanna had dumped Brad for Marcus and nothing seemed right. Lyanna never had time for Sarah anymore; all her time was spent with Marcus, and the thing that bugged Sarah the most was that the new guy really didn't seem to care about his girlfriend.

He sent her on errands for him, he barely talked to her and only then when he wanted information, and he never kissed her. But poor Lyanna never seemed to notice, so in a trance did she seem. It was as if Marcus had hypnotized her best friend, and the red-head's eyes were rarely conscious of her surroundings except in class.

One class to be exact, James' class.

Sarah had seen Lyanna snap to attention as soon as she entered James' classroom and it kept Sarah awake at night wondering if she were going mad. The dreams had not been as bad either, as if Sarah was subconsciously blocking them.

It was history class now and Lyanna was swapping her attention between the board and Marcus.

Sarah was sitting behind them both, but it was as if she didn't even exist to Lyanna. The red-head had looked right through her every day since Sarah had blown up at her about dumping Brad. It had been loud and attracted many people; Lyanna had run off crying, swearing she would never speak to Sarah again as long as they both lived.

This had been the day after Sarah had first seen Lyanna and Marcus in the hall, and Sarah was lonely now. Brad had seemed to blame Sarah for Lyanna's defection and Sarah was now totally alone.

"Sarah?" someone said loudly, and she jerked her head up to see James and the rest of the class looking at her expectantly. She blushed a vivid red and saw James watching it spread over her white skin with what seemed to be fascination.

"Ah, yes?" she said hesitantly, and James walked down the rows of tables to stand before her desk, blocking Marcus' view of her as he turned in his chair to see better.

"I asked if you knew what civilization lived on Crete and what the palace was called." James said softly, patiently, and Sarah bit her lip as she thought hard. It had been research from two days ago, and she had been so worried about Lyanna and her dreams that she had not researched at all.

"I, ah..." she stammered and James smiled, almost in satisfaction, Sarah thought in surprise.

"You didn't do your research then, Miss Williams," James said sternly and she saw that his eyes were mocking as he looked at her flustered face.

"I'm afraid you will have to do detention then..." James started to say, and then suddenly the answer popped into her head.

"The Minoans," she blurted and watched as looks of incredulity spread over everyone's faces. James, however, was watching her narrowly; he tapped a pen against his thigh thoughtfully and Sarah swallowed nervously.

"And the palace?" James asked slowly. Sarah searched her mind frantically but came up with a zero...until the answer again popped obligingly into her head.

"Knossos." she breathed in relief, already knowing that she was right from the intent look on the teacher's face. He watched her for a moment longer and then turned quickly away, walking back to his desk, and when he turned his face was amused.

"Very good, Sarah. You must had studied after all." James said smoothly and Sarah opened her mouth to protest, but closed it when his eyes turned a deep blue and a strange look of warning flashed in them. It was gone as quickly as it had come, as his eyes changed back to blue-gray and Sarah slumped back into her chair with a sigh.

Sarah was not entirely sure that she had not imagined the whole thing, but for the fact she had _not_ researched the Minoans. She looked away from James, who was explaining the Minoan Civilization to the class, and saw that Marcus was still turned in his chair in front of her and his dark green eyes were narrowed assessingly. Sarah could think of nothing to say and her gaze turned slightly to look at Lyanna; she felt a great rush of hate towards Marcus and she turned back to glare fiercely at him.

His eyes widened slightly and then a look passed over his face that Sarah barely recognized, incredulity widening her dark brown eyes. He turned back to the front of the class and Sarah was left staring at the back of his black jacket with a stunned expression.

Marcus' look had been one of... possessiveness.

* * *

Jareth watched the sun rise with a thoughtful expression on his handsome face, his eyes narrowed intently as he stared out over the Labyrinth. Something strange had happened between him and Sarah in school today and he knew he was very close to finding out the reason.

And then there was that boy Marcus.

The Goblin King had felt the power in the new student. He had also seen what Marcus had done to Sarah's friend Lyanna; the girl was totally under Marcus' spell.

And the strange thing was...Sarah knew it, and she shouldn't have been able to. The same way she had not known the answer to the question he asked in class about the Minoans, until suddenly...she did. Jareth clenched his hand as he restrained the urge to spy on Sarah with a crystal. There was no mystery; she just studied and forgot.

...Except, Jareth had picked a subject that he had _not_ told them to study, throwing a quick spell over the class so that they would think that they _had_ been told to study it. Sarah had been taken by surprise, much in the same way that Marcus had been when he found his magic over Lyanna wouldn't work when he was anywhere near Jareth. The boy hadn't figured it out yet, but Jareth knew one thing very well...

Marcus wanted Sarah.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated.

The next Chapters will be out tomorrow! I've decided that since it's such a huge Fanfic I'll be posting two Chapters at a time. Please, if you have a JS Fanfic, submit it to our Archives! If you don't want to bother with doing it, just PM me here at with your permission and I'll do it for you.

Please don't forget to check out my Archives '**Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives**'. We're a 'Couples' Fanfiction Archive, pure romance in any rating and always with a happy ending. Our Sailor Moon section is quite extensive and growing daily. We would love you to come on over and have a read and even submit your own Fanfiction there. :) The link can be found in my Profile, so just click on my pen name above this Chapter and come on over. All of my Fanfiction is up there, and I've written over 130 Fanfics.

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: The Destiny Within REVISED!  
Author: Princess Destiny  
Email: In Profile  
URL: In Profile  
Couple: Jareth And Sarah  
Rating: M 15+  
Summary: Sarah's forgotten the Labyrinth...But Jareth wants revenge and goes to earth, disguised as a teacher to torture her in her dreams. A strange destiny awaits Sarah though, as she soon finds out. A visitor from 3 hundred years in the past reveals that Sarah is a Princess...Ruler of a powerful race of Sorcerers. Now that Jareth knows...Will his revenge and hunger for power be complete or will his love for her finally conquer all?  
Chapters: 3/10  
Status: Unfinished  
Year Completed: N/A**

**Comments:** Hi everyone! Chapter Three (Which is actually Chapters 9-12 combined), the Chapters are now all being condensed, because it was over 31 Chapters long. So I'm now adding about 4 Chapters to make one Chapter. Hence, you are now reading Chapter Three, when the count should say Chapter Nine. Hehehe. With four Chapters all together, you'll get a longer read, and I can reduce the number of Chapters in the Fanfic.

And hey, I'd love to see some of your Labyrinth Fanfiction posted up at my Archives 'Destiny's Gateway'. We are the **Official _and_ Original** Jareth And Sarah Fanfiction Archive on the whole net and are still the largest one out there with over 250 Fanfics. Come on over and post or read-we need more JS Fanfics, so if you have one, please submit it for all we fans to read!. The link is in my Profile. We would also love to see some Fanfiction for any other pairings you've written for. We are a romance Archive for 'Couples' of the Fanfiction world, so you'll most likely find every pairing you can think of there.

**Please review me! You don't know how much it means to an Author to get a review on their Fanfic and to know that you're enjoying it. Believe me, it makes us want to write more for you. LOL. **

Enjoy the Fanfic!

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny

* * *

**THE DESTINY WITHIN**

**By Princess Destiny**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

* * *

The next day Jareth was watching Marcus intently, trying to hide the hate on his face now that he knew Marcus was definitely going to interfere. His blood boiled as he saw Sarah enter the class and Marcus stare at her with desire clear in his green eyes. Sarah never noticed because she was looking at Lyanna, who was studiously ignoring her ex-friend.

Class dragged on slowly and Jareth found it hard not to blast Marcus with a crystal; he found himself unconsciously forming them in his hand as he talked from his desk. His eyes swept constantly to Sarah, who was oblivious of the undercurrents in the room...or so he thought, until she looked at him nervously one time when his eyes turned almost black with fury.

He immediately hid the feeling, but he could tell she still felt something and it baffled him that she could when even Marcus could not.

Class finally ended and everyone left for the next one. They all filed out and Sarah glanced back once before she left.

Jareth sat back in his chair and put his feet up as the door closed and left him in silence, but only for a moment before it banged open again to admit the next class.

He glared out the window darkly...waiting.

* * *

Marcus walked down the hall, looking left and right to see only deserted halls, just as he wanted. It was time to teach that arrogant teacher of his a lesson; he would make the man a slave of his, but only after he had beaten the living hell out of him. Marcus clenched his fists as he remembered the look of hate he had caught on James' face when the teacher had thought he was not looking. The teacher needed a lesson in manners, and Marcus was more than willing to administer it. Everyone in school had left and he sensed that James was still in the classroom.

The door swung silently open with his power and closed behind him without him touching it. James was at the window staring out at the sunlight and Marcus smiled grimly as he walked quietly up behind the teacher. His fist swung back and then shot forward towards the back of James' head, but suddenly the teacher ducked and spun with a punch of his own.

He landed an upper-cut to Marcus' face and the boy spun helplessly backwards to fall over some chairs and hit his head on the corner of the teacher's desk. He fell limply to the floor, but was up again immediately, his eyes flashing a deep green with hatred blazing freely from them.

"You..." he hissed and summoned a fire blade from the air, throwing it in a deadly line towards James' throat. He watched with satisfaction, until the teacher reached up almost casually, but with an astonishing swiftness, to catch the knife a few centimeters from his neck.

He held it from the hilt until the blue flame faded, then the knife was thrown away contemptuously into a corner. Marcus gaped as he suddenly sensed the teacher's power flare into life, realizing that he had made a fatal mistake and that James had been hiding his power all along.

* * *

"What do you want with Sarah?" Jareth asked coolly, with an amused glint at the blood running slowly down the boy's face. He had clearly misjudged his 'teacher' when he had thrown that punch; Jareth had been more than ready for him.

"That's none of your business!" Marcus snarled as he straightened and wiped the blood from his brow roughly. He raised his hands and a glow formed there, a dark light that swirled menacingly. He looked up with a triumphant grin to see that James had disappeared.

"What?" Marcus said in surprise as he looked around the classroom. It was empty but the door was still closed. He had not even heard his teacher move, then something bright glinted in the corner of his vision and he spun around to be hit abruptly with something hard and cold. Marcus flew back against the wall, and realized he was stuck when he didn't slide down to the floor. He looked down quickly to see that he was held onto the wall with ice.

Jareth smiled as he stepped out of invisibility and twirled the other ice crystal casually around his fingers. The boy was more stupid than he had thought, falling for an old trick like that. Jareth studied him carefully as Marcus struggled futilely against the ice that bound his arms to his sides. The ice had been thrown waist high, freezing the boy's arms and stomach so that he was totally helpless as the Goblin King approached.

"You have power, but are not very wise, Marcus." Jareth said softly, and Marcus spat at him in a defiant act that merely widened the King's amused smile. He walked closer to Marcus until he was a only few feet away, and then sat down on the nearest desk, holding the Ice Crystal up so that the dark-haired boy could see the weapon clearly.

"Now then...tell me what you want with Sarah, or..." Jareth trailed off suggestively and a bead of sweat ran down Marcus' forehead, but his green eyes blazed hatred.

"Or?" he spat, and watched as James' eyes went as cold as the ice Marcus was bound in.

"Or I'll freeze this over your face." The teacher said softly and Marcus went pale, knowing that he would suffocate before the ice would slowly freeze him to death. Marcus stared into the cold, merciless, blue-gray eyes before him and shuddered to think of his miscalculation. He had thought to cower this 'teacher' of Sarah's, not having sensed the power in James until it was too late.

He could die here and no one would know...except...Marcus blanked his face and let fear show.

"Fine, you should know what I want from her anyway!" he shouted and flinched as James' eyes went flinty with ice-cold rage. His hand tightened about the fragile crystal until Marcus thought it would shatter.

"And what is it that I should I know?" Jareth asked his captive in a deceptively mild voice as he relaxed his fingers from the Ice Crystal. Marcus struggled a bit and then slumped, knowing he was helpless until James chose to release him.

"About her power, of course! Sarah has practically been radiating it for the last few weeks." He looked away, hating the fact that he had been made to reveal his plans to this powerful stranger, who just as obviously had business with Sarah. He was so busy with his thoughts that he did not see the stunned look that came over James' face at his words.

* * *

The Goblin King was more than stunned; he had just figured out so many things that had been puzzling him for so long, why he and Sarah had fallen in pain that day in the copse. It had been a psychic attack prompted by her fear of him, and his own mind had reacted.

Sometimes lately, he had been unable to get into her mind as easily as normal. It had been as if someone was blocking him...and it had been Sarah.

That was how she had always known when he was watching her, when he was angry, and why he hadn't been able to get her out of his mind the last three years!

And lastly, how Sarah had known the answer to the Minoan question; she had picked it right out of his mind! She had become so flustered that she had used her powers without noticing. Her urgency to know the answers had joined their minds again and Jareth now knew something that he had sensed three years ago when they had danced together in the Labyrinth...

He and Sarah had bonded.

* * *

Selia looked up from her embroidery slowly, knowing that something had just happened, something that would affect Sarah. She stuck the needle in and put the cloth down, getting to her feet to smooth down her pale blue dress. Sarah was going to need her soon and Selia had to be nearby when she remembered the Labyrinth...and Jareth.

* * *

Sarah was walking through the park after school when she felt a jolt on the back of her hand as if she had struck something, but there was no mark. She groped her way to a bench and sat down quickly, feeling a wave of dizziness come over her.

"Not again!" she cried out as she felt blackness cover her vision and she fell forward in a dead faint. Voices whispered at her from the darkness and Sarah peered about futilely, trying to see where there was no light.

"Who's there? Where am I?" The words echoed faintly, her voice sounding so small and lost. The whispers got louder and Sarah suddenly could hear that they were saying her name over and over.

"Sarahhhhhhhhh." the voices hissed, rough and soft, different ones coming from all around until she fell to her knees overwhelmed.

"What do you _want_ of me?" she screamed as she beat her fists angrily on the ground, and something began to shake her furiously. Sarah struggled to get away and then someone lightly slapped her face and she woke up swiftly. A face was above her and she stared around wildly to see that it was now night time.

Sarah scrambled to her feet and backed away from the stranger, who was dressed in a long black coat. She could not see the features but knew from what she could see that it was a man. He laughed softly as the street light behind him shone on her frightened face.

"Don't you know me Sarahhhhhhh?" he said cruelly and Sarah screamed, suddenly waking up and seeing that it really was night. She stared around in fear but knew that the man and the voices had just been a nightmare, and she had been lying on the ground for hours. She stumbled to her feet and picked up her purse as she stepped on it, walking quickly in the direction of home.

* * *

A pain hit Jareth and he winced as he shouted for more wine, his voice echoing around the throne room. Since he had discovered he and Sarah were linked, he had come to realize that the pains he had gotten lately were not all his own. It was Sarah; she was in trouble and afraid, and with his fighting with Marcus, it could have been going on for some time.

He sat up and dropped the almost empty glass of red wine, pulling out a crystal quickly. The sky was darkened and a lone figure lay on the grass of a park beside a bench.

Jareth had no trouble recognizing Sarah's pale face and he got to his feet hurriedly, staggering as Sarah screamed in her mind, trapped in a nightmare. It came through loud and clear and the Goblin King clenched his teeth as he blocked it out. He transported to the park and was about to go to her when she awoke and got to her feet, looking around frantically as if someone were after her.

The Goblin King was hidden in the shadows and she did not even sense him in the state that she was in, staggering towards home with Jareth following closely behind, unseen. He knew that Marcus was responsible for this and walked Sarah all the way home, invisible to everyone. Once she stopped, when she got to the porch of her house, looking back into the darkness of the street and seemingly straight at him.

But then she opened the front door and went inside, leaving Jareth to ask himself who was really getting the revenge here with her powers running so painfully free...

* * *

Jareth looked over the pile of homework with an expression of disgust, then down at the goblins milling around the throne room.

"You!" he said loudly to the nearest goblin and the creature immediately scampered over to grovel at the Goblin King's feet. Jareth threw the bundle of paperwork at the ugly creature, and it looked around stupidly as the papers fluttered and then scattered in every direction.

All the goblins were soon falling over each other in an effort to get all the papers together. There were quite a few fights until the pile was sitting in the first goblin, rather more dirty than it had been before the scuffle.

"Mark these, I don't care how, but have them ready by tomorrow morning!" Jareth ordered, and the goblin looked vastly confused before grinning grotesquely and hobbling off. Jareth watched until the goblin disappeared out the door and then sighed, passing a hand over his face wearily.

No one said getting revenge was ever easy, but there just had to be a better way of getting it than this.

* * *

About the same time, Sarah was sitting in the kitchen after watching a late-night movie. She had been restless after her day. Being in that class had been a complete trial and she realized she looked forward to seeing him again as much as she dreaded it.

There was just _something_ about James that made her wonder; he just didn't seem right, though apparently no one else had sensed it. Sarah reached for her glass and realized it was empty. She went to the fridge and pulled out the juice, taking it to the table to pour as she stood lost in her thoughts. Her hand brushed a package, and she snapped out of it quickly to see it falling from the table.

Sarah caught it deftly and looked it over curiously, having forgotten about the package that arrived an hour after she had come home from school. It was a fairly small package and she looked at the return address with surprise, seeing that it was her father's address. Sarah opened the box with a knife and unfolded the flaps, extracting the letter that was immediately on top.

It was in her dad's scrawl and she sat down at the table with the package, setting it down as she read the letter.

**My Darling Sarah, **

**We were fixing up your room for when you come home for the summer ****  
****holidays. We decided to move your bed and your step-mother tripped **  
**on a loose floor board. I investigated, thinking to nail it down, when I **  
**noticed a black cloth sticking out of the side. I pried it up and found a **  
**bundle. **

**Opening it, I discovered that it was an old book. You must have put it ****  
****there for safe-keeping and forgotten about it Sarah, so I thought I'd send **  
**it to you, seeing as how you have moved out. **

**Sarah, we all miss you and are looking forward to your coming home for ****  
****a while. Especially your brother Toby; he loved the toy car you sent him **  
**for his Birthday. **

**Love,****  
****Dad.**

Sarah put down the note and stared at the box before her; little pieces of Styrofoam padded the box and the bundle within.

"That's strange, I don't remember putting a book under the floor boards." Sarah murmured as she shifted on her chair at the table and looked back at the letter thoughtfully.

She reached out slowly and brushed the Styrofoam aside, pulling out the clothed bundle, her heart beating strangely fast. It was a black velvet as soft as the night, and Sarah pushed the box out of the way to set the bundle down on the table.

She unwrapped the bundle quickly and set the cloth aside to look down at the small book in her hand. It's cover was a soft red leather and the title of the book was in gold lettering.

"The Labyrinth." Sarah read out slowly and suddenly thunder crashed outside the window. She looked up, startled.

"Looks like the rain finally reached us." Sarah said to herself. It had been so hot lately that no one had believed it would ever rain. She got up to open her curtains and stared out into the night. Then rain began to fall and she watched the rivulets begin to slide down the window.

As she stared into the darkness, her thoughts turned to James, as they did far too much these days. She couldn't forget him, or his mocking expressions. It was as if he knew something that she did not about herself and was greatly amused by it. Sarah sighed and went over to sit on her bed, curling her feet up under her as she looked down at the book still clutched in her hand, a book that seemed to be hers even though she had no memory of ever owning it.

She traced the gold lettering and then shook her head regretfully; she would get to read the book tomorrow, but for tonight she was just too exhausted.

* * *

Jareth stared into the crystal intently as Sarah came back from the window and sat on her bed. She looked down at the book and he watched the way she traced the words on the cover almost lovingly. He looked closer and then saw her shaking her head. She put the book on her nightstand and turned off the light.

"Damn her!" Jareth snarled and threw the crystal from him. It flew a few feet away and then hovered almost tauntingly, showing Sarah's beautiful face as she rolled over and fell asleep. Then it suddenly popped and the vision of the sleeping girl disappeared.

* * *

Sarah woke up the next morning feeling strangely refreshed and with a puzzling feeling of anticipation. School was in an hour and she went into the bathroom to shower and change. She emerged from the steamy bathroom and went to her dressing table to pick up her brush. She ran the bristles through the long dark strands, and her eyes fell on the night stand and a red-leather book there.

With a start she remembered the book her father had sent her the night before and put down the brush to walk over and pick the "Labyrinth" up. Sarah turned it over and over, as if searching for something, then opened the front cover. The first pages were blank, no author or anything; it just suddenly began with the story.

Sarah found herself sitting down almost involuntarily and reading the first lines of the book. Before she knew it she was in the middle, and then the end. She looked up slowly, trying to absorb the story, and her eyes alighted on the clock on the wall.

"Ten o'clock? No, that can't be right!" Sarah cried in shock as she dashed to the kitchen and looked at the flashing time on the oven. It said the same and Sarah was horrified.

"How could this happen? I'm _never_ late." Sarah cried and raced to the table to pick up her homework and purse. If she hurried she could just make James' class...

* * *

Sarah dashed into class and everyone looked up; Marcus' green eyes were one of the first pairs, as if he had been looking out for her. James watched her with half closed eyes from his desk and flashed her his mocking smile. "So late Sarah. What is your excuse, I wonder?" James mused, and everyone held their breath as James opened his mouth to give Sarah detention.

"I was reading a book." Sarah blurted and James closed his mouth abruptly, his eyes suddenly, shockingly, dark blue.

"A book, you say?" he mused, but said nothing as he eyed her piercingly. Sarah waited before his desk, head lowered as if she were a disobedient child and he was silent until she looked up again.

"Sit down, Miss Williams. We will talk after class." James told her with a dismissing smile, and Sarah walked to her seat behind Marcus and Lyanna quickly.

James looked at the class with an amused smile on his handsome face that made Sarah catch her breath.

"Now, if you were all as dedicated as Sarah in her studies..." he suggested jokingly and they all laughed. Sarah flushed guiltily and slid further down in her chair. She took out the books she had stopped at her locker for and then put her homework at the top of the desk to hand in. Something fell from the pages and thumped on the floor. Sarah reached down for it swiftly and pulled it onto her lap.

She looked down and almost gasped as she saw the red-leather cover of "The Labyrinth," realizing she must have carried it with her accidentally in her mad dash to school. At the end of the book, a page was slightly turned at one corner and she opened it to smooth it carefully. Words jumped out at her and she read them slowly, almost silently.

"Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City, to take back the child you have stolen..." A hand came down abruptly on the book and it was knocked out of Sarah's hands to fall onto the table, the spine still open.

Sarah's head jerked up to see James' angry face, his hands laid flat on her table as he leaned over her almost menacingly.

"I hope you have a good reason for disrupting my class, Sarah." he said quietly and the whole class seemed to hold its breath, gleeful that Sarah had gotten in trouble for the second time in less than ten minutes.

"I, ah-" Sarah muttered and James' eyes flashed as he stared down at the cover of her book. A strange expression came over his face and he stood up and took a step back.

"Well then, I suggest you go to detention after school and you can do all your reading there," James ordered and Sarah heard several sniggers of laughter. Sarah had _never_ been to detention in her life.

"Yes, sir." Sarah murmured and James leaned back, a hand cupped to his left ear.

"What was that, Miss Williams? I didn't quite catch i." James asked, a patronizing expression on his face and only she saw that his eyes were mocking her discomfort openly. She almost glared, until she remembered who she was talking to, and looked down at the table miserably.

"I said, yes, sir." Sarah said loudly, and James stepped back with a satisfied expression on his face. His eyes had an amused glint as she stared fixedly at the cover of her book.

No more was said as he walked away and Sarah slowly picked up the book to close the cover. There was writing at the end of the book and Sarah had not noticed it before because it was written on the blank pages at the end of the story.

It said:

**Sarah, never forget the Labyrinth or _him_!**

Sarah blinked. The writing was her own, and a few spaces down was a name written in red ink in large letters across the whole page.

**JARETH **

The world spun as Sarah read the name, and she got to her feet as her head suddenly filled with memory after memory. Her wish, the goblins taking her brother Toby, the ball...

And the fatal words she had spoken to free them both from the king's rule. Sarah looked up slowly and her eyes met the teacher's as he stood before the class. She ignored everything else as her eyes locked onto his. She stepped towards him and an icy anger filled her.

"Jareth!" she hissed with loathing and the Goblin King stood straighter, his face full of mockery and amusement.

"Yes?" he questioned lightly, and a crystal flashed into his hands. He gestured and the class went dead silent. Sarah looked around quickly and saw that they were all unmoving; Jareth had frozen time.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated.

The next Chapters will be out tomorrow! Sorry to leave it in such an evil place, but I **did** put four Chapters in there. Please, if you have a JS Fanfic, submit it to our Archives! If you don't want to bother with doing it, just PM me here at with your permission and I'll do it for you.

Please don't forget to check out my Archives '**Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives**'. We're a 'Couples' Fanfiction Archive, pure romance in any rating and always with a happy ending. Our Sailor Moon section is quite extensive and growing daily. We would love you to come on over and have a read and even submit your own Fanfiction there. :) The link can be found in my Profile, so just click on my pen name above this Chapter and come on over. All of my Fanfiction is up there, and I've written over 130 Fanfics.

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: The Destiny Within REVISED!  
Author: Princess Destiny  
Email: In Profile  
URL: In Profile  
Couple: Jareth And Sarah  
Rating: M 15+  
Summary: Sarah's forgotten the Labyrinth...But Jareth wants revenge and goes to earth, disguised as a teacher to torture her in her dreams. A strange destiny awaits Sarah though, as she soon finds out. A visitor from 3 hundred years in the past reveals that Sarah is a Princess...Ruler of a powerful race of Sorcerers. Now that Jareth knows...Will his revenge and hunger for power be complete or will his love for her finally conquer all?  
Chapters: 4/10  
Status: Unfinished  
Year Completed: N/A**

**Comments:** Hi everyone! Sorry it's been so long in posting a new Chapter, but my injury has been playing up a lot and I haven't been able to get in much computer-time at all. I'm hoping to start some writing very soon, especially for this Fanfic. I've had writer's block since my back injury in May and that's really scary, since I used to write daily. :Sigh: Oh well, I'm sure it will all come back to me.

Right, from here-on in, there is going to be a lot on my new Characters. Looking back, I probably should have given them a more minor role, since I loath putting new **main** Characters into my Fanfics. But since this is already all written, I'll go with the flow. Hope you like!

And hey, I'd love to see some of your Labyrinth Fanfiction posted up at my Archives 'Destiny's Gateway'. We are the **Official _and_ Original** Jareth And Sarah Fanfiction Archive on the whole net and are still the largest one out there with over 250 Fanfics. Come on over and post or read-we need more JS Fanfics, so if you have one, please submit it for all we fans to read!. The link is in my Profile. We would also love to see some Fanfiction for any other pairings you've written for. We are a romance Archive for 'Couples' of the Fanfiction world, so you'll most likely find every pairing you can think of there.

**Please review me! You don't know how much it means to an Author to get a review on their Fanfic and to know that you're enjoying it. Believe me, it makes us want to write more for you. LOL. **

Enjoy the Fanfic!

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny

* * *

**THE DESTINY WITHIN**

**By Princess Destiny**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

* * *

Sarah clenched her fists, her face filled with anger as she looked at the Goblin King. He stepped towards her casually and gestured. Everything blurred and suddenly they were in the castle's throne room. Some of the goblins stopped what they were doing to look at Sarah curiously. 

"Hey! Don't I know you?" one of the more intelligent one's demanded and Sarah stared down at it in loathing.

"I don't think so.." she started to say but Jareth interrupted her, his voice filled with amusement.

"Of course you do. This is the young lady that solved my Labyrinth three years ago and rescued her baby brother." Jareth explained, his blue-gray eyes wicked as all the goblins stopped what they were doing to glare at Sarah accusingly.

"You! You took our king from us!"

"He was gone for ages; it was really boring!"

"Yeah."

"Why'd you do that Lady?"

"No more songs." a squat little goblin lamented as he tried to bite Sarah's leg. She pulled it back and then booted the goblin across the room. The room burst into laughter; they enjoyed the show, and Sarah sighed.

"Hey! She's all right." a drunk goblin slurred and then gave a huge burp and passed out.

"I've been wanting to do that for years." a female, at least Sarah thought it looked female, muttered under her breath and stomped away. As soon as it had been decided that Sarah was all right, they completely ignored her and their King, and went back to chasing chickens, beating each other up and getting drunk.

"Disgusting." Sarah murmured and looked up quickly as she felt a warm breath on her ear from behind. Jareth put his hands on her shoulders and spun her around to face him.

"We are not here to discuss my subjects Sarah." he said softly as he stared into her eyes and her dark ones hardened, her chin going up. She stepped back and crossed her arms, glaring fiercely at him. He had changed his clothes and was wearing the grey tights and black vest over a white shirt.

"Why do you always wear gloves?" Sarah had asked before she could stop herself and she clapped a hand over her mouth in shock.

The Goblin King appeared startled at first, and then he smiled in genuine amusement as he held up a black gloved hand. "I think they are very comfortable...there is another reason, of course. Maybe I will tell you one day," Jareth murmured, his eyes unreadable as he summoned a crystal and looked into it for a moment.

"Come here, Sarah." he said softly and Sarah eyed him warily, her chin still at a stubborn angle.

"Why?" she demanded and a slight smiled crossed the Goblin King's face.

"Humour me, my dear." he murmured and Sarah reluctantly walked over to stand near him. He extended the crystal to her and she peered into it curiously. At first, she saw nothing and looked up at Jareth in puzzlement.

"I see nothing." she told him, and he moved closer to look at the shinning globe. It had a slight luminescence to it, unlike most of his crystals.

"Look deeper. This is not an ordinary crystal; it shows you." Sarah interrupted him quickly and glared into his face accusingly.

"-my dreams?" she demanded angrily, and Jareth flashed her a quick unreadable look.

"No, I only offer them once. You refused...no, this Crystal is very old and it will show you your future, to an extent." Sarah's eyes widened and her mouth parted slightly as she stared back at him.

"My future?" her eyes were filled with wonder and Jareth watched her with an intensity she found disconcerting.

Then she looked at him suspiciously, pushing back her hair as it fell into her face.

"Why are you showing me this?" she wanted to know, and Jareth smiled charmingly.

"It's a gift...for taking your brother all those years ago." Jareth lied and Sarah seemed to accept it, her eyes softening as she looked into his supposedly-sincere face. Then she looked away and into the crystal, her hands coming up unconsciously to grip the hands that held the crystal and pull it closer to her face.

"What do you see Sarah? What is in your future?" Jareth asked softly and Sarah's face went smooth and expressionless, her eyes far away though she still stared into the crystal.

"Destiny...power...many things to come...secrets long buried..." the girl murmured, and Jareth found himself looking into her beautiful face longingly. He so wanted revenge over this girl for what she had done to him, but still, she was the most beautiful girl to have ever come into the Labyrinth. And the only one to solve it...despite the consequences.

"And what do you see for me, Sarah?" Jareth murmured, his eyes slightly worried as he awaited her answer...

* * *

Sarah blinked and looked around. Jareth was standing off to the side and looking pensive. The clock on the wall said that she had been here for three hours, but she remembered nothing. 

"What happened?" She said shakily as she lowered the crystal and Jareth spun around, a wicked smile on his face.

"Nothing, you just looked into the crystal and stood there...I couldn't wake you." Jareth said quietly as he walked over and took the crystal from her hands. She let go of it dazedly, a frown on her face as she tried to remember but could not, suspicion on her face as she followed him.

He walked back to his throne and she stood at the foot of the dais, her eyes flying to his face as he laughed.

"Oh Sarah, if you could see your face." The Goblin King smiled widely and Sarah glared fiercely, turning away.

"Why did you bring me here Jareth?" she shouted suddenly, and Jareth's face went cold, his eyes icy.

"Why, to see your face again, my dear." Jareth said charmingly, at odds with his expression and Sarah shivered.

"You lie. Why are you pretending to be my teacher? Why did you bring me back here...what do you want?" Sarah said desperately and Jareth smiled pleasantly. He summoned a crystal and flung it in Sarah's direction. She put up her hands defensively as it consumed her and she was trapped within it.

Everything blurred and she found herself in her bedroom at home. The moon shone through her opened curtains and she gasped as she saw it was nine o'clock at night.

* * *

Jareth smiled as he watched her in his Crystal; it had been all to easy to get answers out of the little fool. She really had no idea of what powers she had, and he had been searching for someone able to read the Destiny Crystal. 

Sarah's power was only just awakening, and he would make sure she was completely under _his_ power when she reached her full potential. She had told him of his future and his smile widened as he remembered what she had said. Things were working out quite nicely and that was the way they were going to stay...

* * *

Sarah ate her sandwich slowly, her thoughts on what had happened that day. Only three hours had passed in the Labyrinth whereas eleven had passed in the real world. She was sure that Jareth had made everyone forget that either of them had been missing. 

"What is going _on_?" The dark-haired girl suddenly shrieked and threw her plate across the room in rage. It smashed into pieces and then the doorbell rang. Sarah started in shock and walked towards it uncertainly, then shook her head; Jareth would never use the front door.

She opened it to see a young girl there, about Sarah's age, wearing jeans and a t-shirt. The girl looked familiar and Sarah had a sense of deja vu. The girl smiled and Sarah found herself trusting her as she stepped aside to let her guest in.

"Hello Sarah," the girl said, and reached out a hand to touch Sarah's forehead lightly. Sarah felt a light surge go through her body and when she blinked she recognized the girl.

"Selia!" she exclaimed in surprise and hugged the dark-haired girl close, remembering that they were related.

"Selia, what is happening? Everything is so crazy, and I forgot you." Sarah said upset as she led the way to the couches to sit down.

"I made you forget. Jareth was controlling your mind and he would have sensed my presence." her aunt murmured, and Sarah's eyes went wide as everything suddenly made sense.

"_He_ was controlling me? The nightmares, the visions...I was just in the Labyrinth!" She yelled in fury, banging her fist on the table while Selia looked on calmly.

"I know. I sensed your danger, but could not interfere until you remembered me again." Selia said softly. She leaned forward and Sarah saw how serious her beautiful face was.

"Sarah, now that you have remembered the Labyrinth, I can tell you your birthright." Her aunt told her softly and Sarah blinked in surprise at her aunt.

"My...birthright?" Sarah said slowly, suspicious of the almost delighted expression on the dark-haired girl's face. Her eyes too were vastly amused, something barely suppressed below the surface.

"Yes Sarah, your birthright. You are a sorceress, the most powerful of us that has been born in over three hundred years." Selia told the stunned teenager. Sarah's mouth gaped open incredulously and Selia's smile widened, her eyes twinkling wickedly as she gestured and two goblets of red wine appeared on the table between them.

Selia picked them up and Sarah took hers automatically, her mind still whirling. Selia raised her glass and Sarah held hers out as they clinked.

"A toast...to our new Princess!" Selia intoned. Her voice seemed to echo and Sarah looked at her sharply, going pale.

"Princess? What do you mean?" she stammered. Her hand shook and she set the goblet down without drinking any wine.

"The sorceresses in our family that are born every three hundred years are the heir's to the throne. I am the last, and I step down for you Sarah. You are our new Princess." Selia told her, her eyes intent as Sarah slumped back. Her eyes were wild but somehow she knew that Selia would never lie to her.

"But Princess of where? And of whom?" Sarah asked almost frantically, wondering if some mistake had been made and she had been mixed up with someone else. "You must be mistaken." she went on rather weakly.

"No Sarah, you are the one. We have watched you since your birth, and I am now your guardian until I have trained you in your powers." Selia leaned forward over the small table and lay her hand on Sarah's as they lay clutched frantically on her lap.

"Sarah, I understand. Three hundred years ago in _my_ 18th year I was told of my birthright. Times _were_ different then and I had been the daughter of a Marquis. I knew what my duty was." the girl paused, and Sarah found it hard to believe that Selia was any older than she was.

"You stop aging Sarah, when you come into your power. It has always been the way." A slight smile graced her aunt's face, and Sarah found herself smiling back involuntarily at the sparking look in the green eyes.

"You can imagine my shock when I learned that I would be this way for the next three hundred years...but what good are we to our people if we age and die before our task is fulfilled?" The girl mused, and Sarah's mind reeled at the casual way this girl dismissed three centuries.

"It is not so bad Sarah. It will be hard, but the people need you." Selia gracefully stood and walked down the hall to Sarah's bedroom, where she went to the music box and pulled it down from the shelf. She handled it almost fondly as she and Sarah walked back into the living room, taking their seats again silently.

"Sarah, do you remember your fifteenth birthday, when your Mother gave this to you? Do you remember what she said?" Selia asked softly and Sarah stared at the box as it began to play 'Greensleeves' slowly, languorously. She frowned and cast her mind back to that day, trying to remember, and then the words came to her.

"This is for you, my darling daughter. It is very special so always keep it by your side, for one day you will need it..." Sarah repeated the words out loud, and Selia smiled gently as realisation flooded Sarah's eyes.

"_You_ gave it to her for me...but then...she must know..." Sarah stammered, trying to keep her voice steady and barely succeeding. Her eyes were wide with disbelief as she remembered the soft, but sad, look in her mother's eyes. The words she had spoken that day when Jeremy had left the room, and the look in her eyes, that had so baffled Sarah then were now clear.

"But why isn't _she_ your Princess and why did she leave me if she knew?" Sarah burst out angrily. The betrayal her mother had made was now complete. It had been bad enough for Sarah when her mother had left for good; the cards and presents had never been enough to fill the gap in her heart. And now, to know that her mother had been aware that she was betraying her daughter, not to be around when Sarah needed her most.

"How _dare_ she leave me here! She _knew about this_, damn her!" Sarah screamed in rage and her eyes focused absently on the goblet of wine before her on the table. She glared at it and suddenly her dark eyes blazed a brilliant green. Her head was filled with flames, and she felt something build and then leave her in a rush. Sarah heard Selia gasp and her head cleared so that she could see that both goblets had melted into a puddle of metal.

The dark-haired teenager gaped at it and watched as the last of the flames consumed the table rapidly, turning it to ash. Sarah raised a foot and stomped on the last spark before it could burn the carpet; her white sock was now a terrible black-grey colour. She made a face at it and then pulled both socks off, throwing them into a corner as she looked dazedly at the mess on the carpet.

"Ugh, what happened?" Sarah demanded with a look of distaste on her beautiful face, wondering how she would ever get the black out of the sky blue carpet.

"You happened Sarah. I had not expected you to be able to use your power so quickly..." Selia murmured worriedly, her green eyes filled with a sort of fear that made Sarah's heart skip a beat.

* * *

"I did that?" she cried in disbelief, leaping to her feet and noticing that Selia held the music box in her hands lovingly. She was instantly reminded of her mother and felt anger again, but Selia put it down on the couch next to her and hurriedly rose to take her niece's hands in hers tightly. 

"Sarah, no! It was your anger that brought forth your powers." Selia said urgently, and Sarah stared into her green eyes unflinchingly before she crumpled against Selia. Surprisingly, the slight girl picked up Sarah as if she weighed no more than a feather and carried her to her room.

She lay her niece down on the bed and went back for the music box, putting it close by on Sarah's night table. Sarah watched with dull eyes as everything crashed in on her, and she was breathing with difficulty.

"Who are you, and what have you done to Sarah?" a cruel male voice demanded roughly and Selia spun around to stare at the Goblin King. His stance was threatening and his eyes ice-cold as he looked the Sorceress over. Jareth's eyes widened slightly as he saw the resemblance to Sarah and his expression was faintly questioning though still cold.

"James!" Sarah said in surprise, everything else forgotten as she looked at the Goblin King. He relaxed slightly as he saw she was breathing normally again and the colour was coming back to her face. She had also called him by his assumed name and he flashed her an unreadable look.

"I-ah, sensed something." Jareth said softly, almost as if he were holding something back, and his eyes shifted away from Sarah for a moment before he turned back to reveal the familiar half-mocking, half-amused look Sarah had been so used to seeing on his handsome face.

"Sensed?" Selia said slowly, something in her eyes that Sarah could not identify. Jareth barely glanced at her, thinking her a friend of Sarah's. He was dressed in black jeans and a black shirt, opened by two or three buttons to reveal his chest and the sickle-shaped ornament that hung from the chain around his neck.

Sarah's aunt, in turn, was still wearing her light, flowery summer dress, and her hair in the pony-tail made her look innocent. Selia read this in his mind and smiled ever-so-slightly, glancing at Sarah to see her reaction.

Sarah seemed completely calm however, a strength in her face that Jareth had not seen in years. Since she had remembered the Labyrinth a few days ago, everyone had seen a change in the usually shy girl. Even Marcus had noticed, Jareth thought darkly, something of his emotions showing on his face.

He didn't see Sarah's eyes widen in shock, as she too read something of his emotions in his mind. She looked at her aunt, and Selia nodded slightly to indicate Sarah would be feeling a lot more since her powers had been released.

"James, this is Selia, my...cousin from France." Sarah said quickly, hoping that Selia had learned how to speak the language in the last three hundred years. The Sorceress flashed her a reassuring smile and turned back to Jareth, whose eyes had narrowed.

"I am pleased to meet you, Mademoiselle." Jareth said softly in French. He bowed slightly and Selia curtsied slightly back.

"I, too, am pleased to meet you, Monsieur. Positively delighted." Selia murmured with a straight face, and Sarah knew that her aunt had really meant it for some reason. Jareth's face had relaxed when Selia spoke French, his suspicions laid to rest...for some reason he did not trust this girl.

She was as beautiful as Sarah, he had to admit, but different personalities were obvious; there was something in Selia's eyes. Almost, he thought, a look of...agelessness.

"Selia, this is my teacher, James..." Sarah trailed off, at a loss to explain Jareth to her aunt in front of him. The Goblin King knew french? This got weirder and weirder. Maybe she was asleep and dreaming it all. Every girl wanted to be a Princess, but it just didn't _happen_ that way in real life.

_**'I already know who he is, my dear.'**_ Selia said and her voice sounded strange. It took Sarah a second to realise it was inside her head and she almost yelled in shock. Selia flashed her a warning look and Sarah shut her mouth, biting her lip.

"And does your teacher usually come into your bedroom?" Selia said mischievously, knowing quite well the manner in which Jareth had appeared. Jareth sat down on the dressing table chair casually and leaned back, crossing his legs. He looked relaxed and completely in control, Sarah thought angrily, as if he owned the bedroom.

"Sarah and I are...old friends," Jareth said softly, looking at Sarah from beneath hooded lids, his eyes mocking as he dared her to say any differently.

"Yes, old...friends." Sarah said stiffly, her lips almost stumbling over the words.

"Sarah, are you wearing contacts?" Jareth asked in amusement, and Sarah blinked, her face displayed her puzzlement as she looked at her aunt. Selia looked back at her and her eyes slowly widened in surprise, but she masked it carefully and laughed.

"Yes, green ones." Selia said with apparent amusement, and she looked at Sarah fondly as if they were sharing a joke.

_**'Your eyes have turned green. Don't panic. It's normal when you come into your power.' **_ Selia said softly into Sarah's mind, and Sarah almost choked. Then a stiff smile came over her face as she looked at Jareth.

"Yes...Selia gave them to me as a gift...from the family." Sarah told him slowly, only she and Selia knowing the double meaning in her words. The older girl's eyes sparkled with glee as she watched her niece try to restrain herself. It was clear that Sarah wanted to shout questions at Selia and only The Goblin King was getting in the way.

"James...we'll have to have that...talk later." The girl said pointedly, and Jareth gave in with good grace, smiling charmingly at Selia before he turned to exit the room. At the last moment he turned smoothly, his shoulder brushing the door jamb and his eyes mocking.

"Oh and Sarah, I have your ring. You somehow left it in my possession. Be sure to come and collect it, won't you?" Jareth smiled wickedly and then left, his laugh echoing back to them as they heard the front door close, and Sarah slumped back onto her bed.

"Ring?" she questioned and then her eyes widened as it connected and she remembered.

"Oh my god! The Wise Man, I gave him my ring in payment for helping me in the Labyrinth!" Sarah exclaimed in horror, and on Selia's face was an equal look, but for a different reason.

"Sarah, oh no! He has something that belongs to you? Was it a precious ring?" Selia asked urgently, and Sarah nodded a little hesitantly at the panicked look in her aunt's eyes.

"Yes, it was my mother's costume ring. I loved it..." Sarah murmured and the bed sank as Selia sat down beside her and took Sarah's hands in hers.

"Sarah, this is bad. If he knows about your power he can control you."

* * *

Sarah stared out at the dawn. The sun rose slowly into the sky but it was faint from behind grey clouds. It perfectly matched her mood and she sighed, running a hand threw her long dark hair as she thought about the last day and night. Her new eyes were visible from the room light reflected onto the glass and she studied the dark green colour as she thought. 

Yesterday Jareth had taken her from school and to his castle for a reason she still could not define. Then there was Selia last night; Sarah's aunt had only left a few hours ago after she and her niece had talked for a long time. She learned little more about her heritage however; Selia seemed uncertain about how much to tell Sarah. She wanted her niece to learn for herself.

It was an important part of Sarah's...training, that she learn of her powers and responsibilities on her own. She _did_ learn some things though; Selia's powers came from her caring nature, if someone she loved was in trouble, if she was worried... Whereas Sarah's came only from anger, which meant she had to be angry every time she used her powers.

Which, Selia told her, could be _very_ dangerous. Because being that angry, with a power that great, meant an uncontrollable element to their new Princess. Sarah could still not believe it, and she still had no idea of where and _who_ she was Princess of...

_**'Don't worry about it Sarah.'**_ Selia's voice said gently inside Sarah's mind and Sarah started slightly.

"I'll never get used to that." Sarah said out loud, and Selia laughed in delight.

_**'How refreshing you are Sarah! You are willing to accept all that I tell you, and yet a part of you still cannot believe it.'**_ The teenager frowned in thought as she turned to go to the kitchen.

"Can I do this? I mean, can I talk to you with my mind, or do I have to be angry?" Sarah said nervously, and their was a short pause as Selia apparently thought about it.

**_'No, I don't think you can without your powers...I really don't know Sarah.' _**her aunt said hesitantly as Sarah poured her coffee into a mug and sat down at the table.

"So...how can I ask for your help if I need you?" Sarah said with panic in her voice and her aunt again laughed, but something in her voice let Sarah know it was not at her. Rather, she thought, it was like Selia knew something that Sarah did not and didn't want to spoil the surprise.

**_'That's it exactly!' _**Selia murmured in a teasing tone and then her presence in Sarah's mind was gone. Sarah tried to seek out her aunt with her mind but seemed to run into some block. She knew her powers were not developed enough and yet there was _something_ there...a barrier that if she could just cross...

Sarah frowned in thought again as she suddenly remembered her best friend Lyanna; something had been wrong with her since she started to date Marcus. It was more than a mere fight Sarah knew. She and Lyanna had always gotten along well despite minor fights. So, she concluded in shock, it must be Marcus.

She wished she could contact Selia to ask her about the guy, but she knew she might not see her aunt for days. She grinned darkly as she thought about Marcus; the guy _did_ make her angry when she thought about him and Lyanna. After all, her powers came from anger and perhaps some things were going to change at school...

* * *

Sarah pulled on the dress with satisfaction. She had bought while it shopping with Lyanna, not long after they moved in together. Sarah had always thought it too daring; the front was lower than she was used to and the bottom of the dress just reached her knees. She went to the cupboard and pulled out a pair of knee boots so that she would not feel so self-conscious and surveyed herself in the mirror. 

It wasn't herself staring back at her, with the long black hair that fell past her waist against the red of the dress. It was a sophisticated girl standing there with cool green eyes and she walked towards the bedroom door, putting on the small black jacket that went with the dress. She locked the front door and started down the path towards school.

The old Sarah was gone for good, she would make sure of it...but really it was the old Sarah that had emerged. She thought about the shy girl she had become since the car accident, and when she had remembered the Labyrinth, her old personality had come through again. The old Sarah who used to be so confident, who had viewed the world as her platter and had such dreams...dreams...

"Look what I'm offering you Sarah...your dreams..." Jareth's voice intruded in her thoughts and she faltered, stopping in the middle of the sidewalk. People passed her by, their looks admiring and yet curious that she was standing as still as a statue, her face frozen.

Sarah never noticed, her mind far in the past, three years in the past. The last stand against Jareth when she had said the words, but now she saw it all with different eyes. She was seeing as if she were a bystander, as she watched her younger self talking with such determination on her face.

Sarah looked around and recognized the strange place she had fallen when she jumped for Toby in the strange room with the stairs that went every-which-way. There were pieces of stairs floating everywhere and she stared in slight amazement, until Jareth stepped from the shadows.

The older Sarah was standing not far away, unseen as the end unfolded and she was watching Jareth's face carefully. It was only that reason that she saw the despair in his eyes as he emerged, watching her carefully as if sizing up an enemy. That was all the younger Sarah saw, and she was determined to win.

"Give me the child." she demanded, and Jareth walked towards her, looking somehow older...he was dressed all in grey material that was light and fluttered in the breeze.

"Sarah, beware. I have been generous until now, but I can be cruel."

"Generous!" Sarah scoffed with disbelief clear in her voice, and his face hardened slightly.

"What have you done that's generous?" she asked him and her face was patiently incredulous.

"Everything. I have done everything that you wanted." he said angrily, as he started to pace around her.

"You asked that the child be taken. I took him. You cowered before me. I was frightening." His face clearly showed, as well as his voice, that he _had_ indeed done all this only...because he had wanted to.

The older Sarah grimaced as she saw her younger self stare unbelievingly, confident in the knowledge that nothing he was saying could possibly be true. Taking a step away from her, he gestured in the air.

"I have reordered time," he told her and the thirteen-hour clock appeared, the hands whirling back. "I have turned the world upside down." Sarah started to advance towards him and he reluctantly retreated.

"And I have done it all for _you_!" his pace had increased until he stopped right before her at these last words. His eyes were intense as he tried to make her understand that he had done it all for _her_. Sarah felt tears pool into her eyes slightly, hearing the words as they really were for the first time.

"I'm exhausted from living up to your expectations." he said looking directly into her eyes as he tried to make an uncaring Sarah believe him.

"Isn't that generous?" he said, but Sarah didn't care, and the older Sarah almost cried out at the cruel, uncaring way her younger self ignored the words and continued the ones that would destroy him.

"Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my here to the castle beyond the Goblin City." The dark-haired girl advanced confidently and Jareth retreated, unable to stop her.

"For my will is as strong as yours. And my king..." she followed Jareth down some stairs until he suddenly stopped, and put up a hand desperately to stop her words.

"Stop!" The Goblin King commanded, "Wait."

"Look Sarah. Look at what I'm offering you." he twisted his hand and a crystal appeared. He held it out to her.

"Your dreams." he said almost hopeful that she would take it and leave the baby, but knowing at the same time that she would never accept the gift.

Sarah paused for a moment before starting towards him again. He retreated still holding the crystal out to her.

"...And my kingdom as great." She resolutely stepped forward, and his face became almost desperate and despairing at the same time, knowing that nothing he said could tempt her. But still he had to try, and his hand was steadily holding the crystal at the same time he was forced back.

"I ask for so little. Just let me rule you and you can have everything that you want." he told her, looking hopeful as she looked away and repeated her last line. He held out the crystal as he said his last words, somehow hoping that he could reach her.

"Damn, I can never remember that line!" Sarah said angrily, her head shaking from side to side in frustration.

"Just fear me. Love me. Do as I say and I will be your slave." Jareth pleaded and suddenly Sarah looked up, remembrance on her face, her eyes confident again. Jareth held the crystal out slightly more as she glanced up, hoping against hope that she would not remember the words and accept it.

"You have no power over me!" Sarah told him, and his face changed to despair and anguish.

"No!" he shouted, throwing the crystal, and yet the whole time his eyes were fixed on hers. The clock started to strike as the thirteenth hour sounded and tears spurted from the older Sarah's eyes, the dark green blurred. The crystal fell down and the younger Sarah put her hand out, but it burst as it touched her skin.

The older Sarah watched, horrified, and tears ran down her face as Jareth disappeared, his cloak falling to the ground at the younger Sarah's feet.

She heard Jareth's voice one more time, moaning. "Sarah...Sarah..." and she sobbed as she watched the uncaring expression on her younger face.

"No! How could I have been so blind?" Sarah cried out and then someone grabbed her elbow. She realised the memory was over and someone was pulling her towards an alleyway swiftly. She blinked away the tears to see a girl on her right with her hand firmly clamped around Sarah's arms; the girl's face was determined, and yet worried somehow.

The girl had long blonde hair that was loose down her back like Sarah's and her eyes, when they flashed briefly at Sarah, were deep green. She was wearing a long white summer dress and white half-boots. They stopped when they were halfway down the alley and she took out a lacy handkerchief to hand to Sarah.

"Thank you." Sarah said and gave a watery smile. The girl smiled back at her gently and stroked Sarah's long dark hair back from her face. Sarah let herself calm down and the sobs gradually quieted, then she heard steps and whirled around to see two other girls coming down the alley.

"It's all right; they are friends." the blonde girl said softly and Sarah nodded, looking at the two others. One had long red hair the same colour as Lyanna's, and Sarah felt a pang. The girl was scowling angrily and Sarah was wary as she stopped a few feet away.

This girl wore a short green dress, similar to Sarah's, but shorter, and she too wore black boots. In her ears were emerald earrings in the shape of stars; her hair loose like fire over her shoulders and down her back.

"This is Cassandra." the blonde pointed out and suddenly Sarah felt something in her mind. She opened her mouth quickly, speaking before she thought.

"Fire." she murmured and then blinked at the surprise on their faces. The red-haired girl smiled warmly, her anger gone.

"Cassie, please." the girl said with a toss of her hair and the smile on her face was slightly sardonic, but Sarah knew it was not aimed at her.

The blonde looked at the other girl and Sarah was the surprised one this time; the girl was dressed sort of tough, with a leather jacket and tight black jeans.

She also wore a mid-drift top and her expression was...Sarah could almost not describe it. Her expression was watchful, intense and also...dangerous. Her hair was long down to her waist but it was her face, like Selia's, that caught her attention. It was very faint, but the girl looked similar to Sarah. The girl looked back steadily and a faint smile crossed her face.

"I am Lilianna...Lila." she said in a low tone, and Sarah was surprised to see the girl put her head to the side almost challengingly as she stared back at Sarah, and her eyes were wicked.

"The wolf." Sarah said clearly, as the words again popped into her head and Lila looked satisfied, like Sarah had just passed a test.

Sarah looked back at the first girl and she smiled softly, her gentle nature radiating out to Sarah and giving her a warm feeling of contentedness.

"And I am Gabrielle." she paused for Sarah, almost as if knowing that Sarah would know what _her_ name meant too, Sarah thought in worry.

"Brightness, golden." The dark-haired girl said almost reluctantly, wondering where the meanings to these girl's names came from.

"I am sorry we were not sooner, your Highness." Gabrielle said regretfully, and Sarah was surprised, her mouth gaping open, but the girl continued, her beautiful face creased in concentration.

"I would not have caused you the pain, seeing the past through different eyes as you did, but it could not be helped...hindsight is a wonderful thing." Gabrielle sighed and then saw the confusion of Sarah's face. The blonde brushed a lock of her fine hair away from her face, looking surprised.

"Let me guess, Selia never told you we were coming?" Lila said sarcastically and her eyes glowed a bright green for a moment. It connected when Sarah suddenly noticed they all had green eyes.

"You are like me?" Sarah started to say in astonishment, and Cassie laughed in amusement.

"Yes, we are. Lila here is a distant cousin of yours, Princess. Selia sent us to be your protectors."

****

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated.

The next Chapters will be out tomorrow!

Please don't forget to check out my Archives '**Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives**'. We're a 'Couples' Fanfiction Archive, pure romance in any rating and always with a happy ending. Our Sailor Moon section is quite extensive and growing daily. We would love you to come on over and have a read and even submit your own Fanfiction there. :) The link can be found in my Profile, so just click on my pen name above this Chapter and come on over. All of my Fanfiction is up there, and I've written over 130 Fanfics.

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: The Destiny Within REVISED!  
Author: Princess Destiny  
Email: In Profile  
URL: In Profile  
Couple: Jareth And Sarah  
Rating: M 15+  
Summary: Sarah's forgotten the Labyrinth...But Jareth wants revenge and goes to earth, disguised as a teacher to torture her in her dreams. A strange destiny awaits Sarah though, as she soon finds out. A visitor from 3 hundred years in the past reveals that Sarah is a Princess...Ruler of a powerful race of Sorcerers. Now that Jareth knows...Will his revenge and hunger for power be complete or will his love for her finally conquer all?  
Chapters: 4/10  
Status: Unfinished  
Year Completed: N/A**

**Comments:** Hi everyone! I'm going to post up the rest of this Fanfic that I had written. I'm so sorry, I didn't realise anyone was reading this! O.o For some reason, I didn't get the reviews. Er-and I've been caught up with other Fanfics. LOL.

Thoughts done in italics with a ' before and after. _'Like this.'_

**DONATIONS:** **PS: We need some more help with donations for our Site 'Destiny's Gateway', if you can spare a few dollars. We need to raise $260 for two years of space because we're running out. Only $98 has been raised so far. See my Profile for details.**_  
_

**Please review me! You don't know how much it means to an Author to get a review on their Fanfic and to know that you're enjoying it. Believe me, it makes us want to write more for you. LOL. **

Enjoy the Fanfic!

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny

* * *

**THE DESTINY WITHIN**

**By Princess Destiny**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

* * *

Sarah stared at Gabrielle in shock; these girls were _her_ protectors. She bit her lip as they turned to walk out of the alley when Lila reminded Sarah she was going to be late for school if she didn't hurry. They walked with her all the way to school and then she stopped on the front steps, ignoring the admiring looks and wolf whistles they were all getting. 

"I still don't really understand...what do I need protecting _from_?" Sarah asked them in confusion, and Cassie leaned closer till her lips were centimeters from Sarah's ear and the long red hair was brushing her arm.

"There is much danger here Princess, many enemies know about you and could be right under our noses," Cassie murmured, and Sarah's eyes went wide as the red-haired girl moved away and looked at Gabrielle. All three girls exchanged a look, and then Lila took Sarah's arm and steered her through the school's front doors.

"We decided before we came here to enroll in your school to better protect you...especially against that...teacher of yours," Lila explained as Sarah looked at her in surprise. She had not expected the girls to come into the school with her.

"Is that really necessary, Lila? Do you think anyone will hurt me around so many people?" Sarah whispered incredulously as they entered the Front Office, Gabrielle and Cassie immediately behind them.

"Didn't Jareth take you from your class the other day?" Lila reminded her with amusement clear in her voice and Sarah flushed, meeting the curious stare of the secretary. Sarah had known Miss Spencer since she moved to the school and it showed that Miss Spencer was dying to ask why the usually shy and unassuming Sarah was wearing such clothes.

"Sarah...you look different I like it." Miss Spencer said with an approving smile and then looked enquiringly at Sarah's companions.

"Can I help you?" she asked efficiently, her face a polite mask, but her eyes friendly, and Gabrielle stepped forward.

"Yes, we three just moved here and we'd like to enroll." Gabrielle said softly and the secretary looked apologetic, her fingers playing with a pen nervously.

"I'm so sorry Dear, but we're full up...it's so late in the year. The last person we could allow was...Hmm, what was his name?" she murmured to herself as she shuffled around the papers on her desk.

"Ah, here we are...Marcus De' Silva." she held up the paper triumphantly, and didn't see the faces of all three new girls go pale with shock.

"Marcus...he is here?" Lila almost snarled and the Secretary looked up, shocked, finding herself staring straight into darkly glowing green eyes. Sarah had seen the looks on her protector's faces and was worried by their reaction to Marcus, especially Lila's.

"You will enroll us now Miss Spencer. You do have room," Lila said in a silky voice and the look on the secretary's face was expressionless, her eyes blank and staring. She nodded silently and handed three forms over the desk for the girls to fill in. They did it equally silently and Lila handed them back.

Sarah's mouth was gaping open she knew, and Cassie's hand clamped firmly around her arm as she shot her Princess a warning look. The blank look on Miss Spencer's face faded and she smiled brightly at Lila and the others as she handed Lila a list.

The dark-haired girl looked it over and then pointed out several, handing it back so the Secretary could copy them down, and then she handed a piece of paper to them all.

"Enjoy your classes, dear." She waved to them and Sarah saw Lila's eyes fade back to their normal color as they walked out of the office, loosing their glow of power. Sarah wanted to say something as they made their way to her math class but her mouth wouldn't open, and she sighed. Would she ever get used to this sort of thing, especially since _she_ possessed these kinds of powers too?

* * *

Gabrielle took Sarah's arm before they entered class and nodded to the other two girls ahead. They left almost reluctantly until Sarah heard Gabrielle's voice in her head. 

_'I can protect the Princess on my own!'_ she said in gentle amusement to the other girls, and a faint smile hovered over Cassie's lips before they nodded and went in. Gabrielle looked back to Sarah and saw the astonishment on the girl's face; the blonde looked around carefully before pulling Sarah a bit further down the hall.

"What is it Sarah?" she asked quietly and Sarah sighed, wondering how much her protectors knew.

"Selia told me that I might not be able to hear telepathically because my powers are not fully developed...and because I can only use my powers when I am angry..." her voice trailed off at the understanding on Gabrielle's beautiful face.

"Oh, I see Sarah. I wanted you to hear me speaking to the other girls though, so it really wasn't a matter of using your powers," Gabrielle murmured as a group of girls walked past and into the class. They both saw several girls do a double-take at Sarah's changed appearance before they walked into class, and Sarah smiled.

"So...I wasn't using my powers to hear you? You were doing it?" Sarah asked, unsure, and Gabrielle smiled and nodded quickly as she looked over Sarah's shoulder to down the hall. Her usually gentle face went hard and Sarah was shocked at the change, until she turned and saw Marcus coming with his arm around Lyanna.

Sarah actually saw the moment he noticed them there and his steps faltered, his eyes slightly stunned as he took in Sarah's dress. Lyanna glanced at Sarah in dislike and her hand tightened on his arm possessively; her eyes were cold and blank as usual, though. Gabrielle had stiffened, but now she smiled brightly at the two as if nothing were the matter.

"Hello Sarah...you look beautiful," Marcus said smoothly and ignored Lyanna's gasp of outrage. Marcus then looked at Gabrielle and his eyes were equally admiring.

"Who is your friend Sarah? I don't think I have seen her here before," he continued, flashing a charming smile at the blonde beauty, and she blushed in confusion. Sarah watched her in slight amazement, _knowing_ that Gabrielle was acting; she had seen the hatred of Marcus on all three girl's faces when he had been mentioned in the Front Office.

"This is Gabrielle. Gabrielle, this is Marcus." Sarah introduced them stiffly and tried not to glare accusingly at Marcus when she saw how Lyanna was studiously not looking at her. Marcus had turned Lyanna against her, and now Sarah had figured out that he too was one of her kind, the green eyes had given him away as soon as she had seen them today.

Sarah almost growled with rage as her eyes flashed brightly. Lyanna happened to be staring straight at her, and for a moment her eyes cleared and Sarah saw her lips twist into a slight smile. But then it was gone and Sarah realized she had been so shocked to see her old friend staring back at her, instead of the cold girl she was now, that her anger had disappeared. Gabrielle and Marcus had been talking but the blonde looked up swiftly as she sensed something amiss.

"Sarah? What is wrong?" she asked sharply and Marcus, too, looked at her. Sarah summoned a weak smile and looked back towards class.

"It's nothing Gabrielle, but I think we are all going to be late," she murmured, and they all walked into class. Gabrielle took Sarah's arm and steered her towards the back of the room where Lila and Cassie were sitting. The girls had saved the two seats between them and Gabrielle sat next to Cassie, while Sarah sat next to Lila, the girls on all sides of her to protect her.

Sarah looked to her right at Gabrielle and the blonde felt the stare and turned to smile at Sarah. She put a hand out and held Sarah's tightly for a moment as she spoke into her mind.

_'What happened Sarah?'_ she wanted to know and Sarah sighed as she thought of what had happened in the hallway outside.

_'I'm not sure...I felt a great anger go through me, and Lyanna and I looked straight into each other's eyes for a moment. It was strange but I saw her eyes clear for a moment, as if a fog had lifted, and she smiled at me.' _Sarah tried to explain what had happened and Gabrielle nodded slightly in understanding as she looked towards where Marcus and Lyanna were sitting, a few seats ahead.

_'He is like us Sarah, as I am sure you have already figured out. I suspect he has your friend under his power...do you have many friends, or is Lyanna the only one?' _the blonde suddenly asked sharply, and Sarah looked over towards the red-haired girl who used to be her best friend.

_'No, she and her boyfriend Brad where the only ones that would talk to me. I had changed since the car crash, you see.' _Sarah lowered her head as her thoughts went back to the street where she had seen the memories of the Labyrinth, just before she met her protectors.

_'I know what he was up to Sarah. His plan was to leave you completely alone, with no one to turn to but him.'_ Lila's voice intruded angrily, and Sarah started, looking up at her cousin's flashing green eyes. Her presence was like a fierce wave of...something, but it was powerful and dangerous.

_'Lila...do your powers come out when you are angry, too?'_ Sarah asked hesitantly, and her cousin met her eyes squarely, a faint smile hovering over her lips as she looked over Sarah's head to Cassie and Gabrielle.

_'Yes, though it is more of an...animal fury.'_ the dark-haired girl murmured and Sarah stared at her, perplexed. Animal fury? Gabrielle's mind brushed hers and it was comforting, as the blonde tried to calm her.

_'You will understand later Princess, but for now know we are here and nothing will ever hurt you again.'_ Cassie said quietly and Sarah looked past Gabrielle to the red-haired girl, but Cassie was not looking at her but at Marcus, and with a thinly-veiled hatred.

_'And we can protect you very well in this school; I got that woman to put us in all of your classes.'_ Lila's dark laugh echoed in Sarah's head, and had she not known her cousin wasn't her enemy, she would have shivered at the menacing undertone.

_'You'll get used to me soon Sarah, when you get to know me.'_ Lila said quietly and her mind brushed Sarah's in a fond caress for a moment.

_'But why am I so important that I need protectors, Lila...Selia told me that I am a Princess but not of who or where!'_ Sarah's mind seethed with frustration, and she was barely able to copy the work down from the board as the teacher wrote equations and asked people to answer them for him.

"Just know that we are lost without you, Princess..." Gabrielle's voice whispered and then all three presences were gone and Sarah was left to her own thoughts.

* * *

Jareth stared into the crystal in his hands intently, watching as Sarah sat in class and copied something into her math book from the board. He had sensed something was not right and searched for her immediately in his crystal, knowing somehow that it was Marcus. Sarah and a girl that Jareth had never seen were talking in the hallway, and they had just seen Marcus coming with Lyanna. 

"I feel anger from you, my lovely Sarah," Jareth murmured, watching her beautiful face. It was stiff as she introduced the blonde girl as Gabrielle, and Sarah tried to smile, but failed. Marcus and Gabrielle started to talk together but Jareth paid them no mind as he watched Sarah and Lyanna's eyes meet.

A power surged and Jareth almost dropped the crystal as Sarah's eyes began to glow an eerie green. It lasted for but a moment, but it was long enough to see that Sarah had unwittingly almost broken the spell Marcus had over Lyanna. Sarah too looked shocked, and the power he had sensed died away as if it had never existed.

"What was that Sarah? what in the Labyrinth have you been hiding?" he asked the visage of her amusingly. He watched them all enter class and noticed immediately that Sarah and Gabrielle had been placed between two other beautiful girls, almost...protectively. The class now had a sense of power coming from several sources, but Jareth ignored it for the moment as he watched his beautiful angel.

A multitude of expressions crossed her face in the next fifteen minutes and Jareth watched entranced; she was obviously talking to someone telepathically. He had done it often enough with his sister when they were younger to know the signs. If only he could what Sarah was thinking...

It was quite an interesting conversation too, by the look of it; anger, calm, slight fear, and frustration chased each other across her face, and Jareth scanned the room with his power, searching for the source of her preoccupation. It didn't take long for him to feel the power radiating from the three new girls sitting with Sarah and he smiled grimly as he watched them.

The first girl had long fiery hair and a short green dress. She looked to have the temperament of a red-head too, Jareth thought in amusement. The next girl he had already learned the name of, Gabrielle. Her hair was long and blonde with golden highlights. She looked quite innocent, and Jareth's hand tightened on the crystal as he looked at the last girl.

This girl was in _no_ way innocent; she radiated not only power but also an inbred rage that seemed to be a part of her very being. Her hair was long and as dark as Sarah's and her face too had a faint look of her.

"Another cousin perhaps, hmm Sarah?" Jareth chuckled in amusement, he thought of the other day when he had met Selia and recognized her power immediately. She and Sarah had thought to hide it and he had played along, but there had been an agelessness in the girl's eyes that Jareth had recognized immediately...being ageless himself.

He studied each girl carefully, making sure not to probe their minds; he was sure they would sense it. It was then that he noticed their eyes. They were all green and he laughed loudly in amusement.

"Contacts, Sarah?" he mocked gently, touching her face on the crystal almost fondly. Jareth banished her face abruptly from it, and with a twirl of his hand it disappeared. He tapped a finger thoughtfully on his chin and looked out the window at the bright day.

"Now I know something is going on. More than I know of, hmm?" he murmured to the boy standing before his desk. The boy's face was frozen, an icicle hanging from his chin. In fact, the whole class was frozen, and Jareth smiled mirthlessly as he stood and gestured to everyone as if they were his audience.

"I do believe that another visit to the boy, Marcus, is in order...don't you agree class?" he asked wickedly, his smile mocking as he looked at their uncomprehending faces. He sat down again, and the gesture this time summoned a crystal that he flung up to the roof. It burst there and formed into hundreds of bubbles that settled upon each student and simultaneously unfroze them.

The boy standing before Jareth continued to talk as if nothing had happened and the Goblin King nodded occasionally as if he were listening. His blue-gray eyes were restless however, and he was glad when class was over. He walked to the window and waited. There was no more class for another few hours...and then Sarah would be here with her charming friends...

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen **

* * *

Gabrielle and Sarah entered the class with Cassie and Lila not far behind. They went straight to the back of the class and again took the same seating arrangement to best protect Sarah. 

"You really need not do this here Gabrielle. I know Jareth," Sarah whispered fiercely, and the blonde smiled understandingly but shook her head.

_'He took you once before, dear Sarah, and he can do it again.'_ Gabrielle said telepathically and Sarah sighed, foreseeing her days long into the future thus guarded. Lila's presence touch Sarah's mind and it was angry as the dark-haired girl stared at the teacher. They all knew it was Jareth and they perhaps knew more than Sarah herself did; they had told her she needed protecting mostly from _him_.

_'Don't think about him. I think your Goblin King is more powerful than we first thought,'_ Sarah's cousin growled into Sarah's head, her eyes flashing until Jareth suddenly turned away from the window he had been looking out since they had arrived. He looked straight at Sarah, and then the other three girls separately. Lila glared openly and a slight smile touched his mouth.

"We are going to do something different today class...an exploration, if you like," he told them casually as he paced before them. Sarah was again struck by his grace; he somehow reminded her of Lila...it was an animal grace, like a panther.

"What sort of exploration are we talking about James?" Marcus asked lazily as he stretched his arms over his head and the teacher shot him a wicked glance. James sat down on the corner of his desk and crossed one leg over the other slowly, thoughtfully.

"A part of history was quite a...strange era. I want to explore it more fully," Lila sat up straighter and her face was suspicious as she sensed James' mirth. He was up to something and she knew that she would not like it. Lila stared at Marcus and he too had a faintly wary look on his face.

"What part of history are we talking about here James?" Lila demanded and Jareth's blonde head turned towards her without surprise that she already knew his name. His eyes flashed angrily for a moment at her rudeness but then he relaxed, in control.

"Why, witchcraft of course...history denotes any kind of...unusual occurrences, let's say, as witchcraft and I think it is an important part of this class," he looked around at the stunned, incredulous and excited expressions of his students calmly.

"Any objections to this...experiment?" James asked softly and no one said a word, but then they all broke out into conversation while Lila, Cassie and Marcus glared accusingly at him.

_'I knew he would try something...but I never thought he would go this far.' _ Gabrielle muttered angrily in her mind and Sarah sat nervously as her Protectors argued telepathically, but she was glad they had chosen to let her hear them. Jareth let everyone talk for ten minutes and Sarah looked up involuntarily into his eyes. They were sardonic and she flinched slightly as memories of that morning came back to her.

A strange expression crossed his face and she frowned slightly, wondering what it meant, as his eyes turned to a dark blue. He gazed steadily at her and she stared back, entranced in his eyes. A smile started to form on his lips and then someone grabbed Sarah's arms harshly. Lila whipped her around and glared into her eyes furiously.

"Are you trying to get under his control Sarah..._never_ look into his eyes." Lila hissed and Sarah shrank back slightly as her cousin's eyes glowed faintly green with anger. Then Cassie leaned over Gabrielle and touched Lila's hand lightly.

"She doesn't know Lila. She had no idea who she was as she was growing up like we did," the red-head said placatingly and Lila held her grip on Sarah's arm a moment longer before almost throwing it away. She looked out the window as if she could not stand the sight of Sarah, and Sarah was stunned at the reaction. She sat there and stared at nothing as everything around her washed right over without impact in her mind.

Her eyes were blank when James clapped his hands loudly for attention and told everyone to push the tables back into the far corners and put all the chairs in a circle. Everyone did this quickly, very curious, and Sarah made sure she sat between Cassie and Gabrielle this time, knowing that Lila was still angry at her. Somehow Marcus had been placed directly across from her and she met his green eyes straight on, hers expressionless and his...knowing.

It confirmed what Sarah had suspected; Marcus knew she had power and had known even before she had been told. It was the reason he was here and...something else too, she thought curiously. She was staring straight at him, their eyes locked and she was sensing something. Her green eyes narrowed unconsciously as she tried to fathom what her power was trying to show her.

_'Don't try too hard Princess. It will come to you,' _Cassie's voice whispered into Sarah's mind for a moment, but it was enough to break her concentration and she looked away from Marcus abruptly to see several pairs of eyes on her. Lyanna's full of hate, Gabrielle's understanding, Lila's expressionless and Jareth's...furious.

* * *

"What now James?" someone asked and Jareth looked towards the person with a mischievous smile on his handsome face, as if his anger of a moment ago was a figment of Sarah's imagination. 

"We try something. Any ideas?" he looked around at the giggling class and a slightly impatient look crossed his face.

"Umm, levitation maybe?" Brad called out and James looked at him quickly, approvingly it seemed.

"Good Brad, we'll start with levitation," he paused for a moment in thought and then looked around at everyone with a teacher's stern glance.

"This is not a game, and I _will_ expect seriousness for this assignment and a written report to be handed in by the end of the week." Everyone groaned, but it was only half-hearted because they were so interested in this experiment.

"All right then, levitation. According to some reports, floating objects were a common occurrence where witches were found." He went to a girl's bag and detached her teddy-bear key ring from it. She giggled as he placed it on a chair at the center of the circle and stepped back to lean against his desk.

"Hmm, we're using Rachel's teddy-bear as the subject...concentrate on the teddy and feel it lifting," Jareth ordered over the laughter. Sarah was confused as she looked at the small purple toy; it seemed to be looking right at her and she glared towards Jareth. He met her eyes with a mocking expression in his blue-gray ones, but Sarah looked away before she fell under his power again and she felt a faint aura of approval from her silent cousin.

"Arggggh! Move!" Brad yelled and Cassie laughed at his comical expression. He had his hands out near the teddy and his face was sweating.

"Please teddy, for me?" Rachel coerced sweetly of her key ring but the teddy ignored her. Sarah smiled...until the teddy blinked. She started and looked closely, wondering if she had imagined it, until it blinked again and she got up from her chair hurriedly with a slight scream. Everyone jumped and stared at her as if she were mad, some of the girls echoing the scream because they were startled, then laughter broke out.

"Ha, ha, ha, Sarah. You and the Teach were in on that one, huh?" Brad joked as Sarah sat down again with a slightly scared look on her face and Jareth smiled around charmingly.

"Of course, Miss Williams volunteered after class on Friday," he said smoothly and Sarah gripped her hands together tightly, Gabrielle's look worried. James got to his feet and stalked towards the teddy-bear, picking it up and staring into its beady little eyes. Then he turned and gave it back to Rachel, winking at Sarah covertly. She felt a slow anger making its way through her at his act; he was deliberately trying to scare her...and succeeding.

* * *

The experiment went on for a long while and then ten minutes from the end of class, someone finally suggested telepathy. Sarah glanced at Gabrielle wildly and was surprised to see a furious look on the gentle girl's face. Then she glared at Marcus, who had suggested it innocently enough, though he never noticed; he was looking at James the whole time. 

"I don't think he knows you have power," Sarah whispered into Gabrielle's ear and the blonde girl nodded ever-so-slightly, her eyes far away. But you know of _him_, Sarah thought to herself; her three protectors knew of Marcus and that worried her greatly.

"Everyone close your eyes and concentrate. Open your mind freely...you can concentrate on one person specifically if you like. Try sending them a message with your thoughts" James told them all quietly, and after a few false starts and quite a few giggles the class quieted. Sarah found herself the only one with eyes opened and glanced around worriedly; she was afraid to try it.

_'Don't worry about it Sarah. We'll try to block out Marcus and Jareth from your mind.'_ Lila said softly and Sarah was grateful the girl was still talking to her. She'd never had a cousin that she could talk to; they all lived so far away...she finally closed her eyes and then there was nothing but blackness.

* * *

An amused chuckle sounded in Sarah's ears and she opened her eyes slowly to...nothing. There was nothing but darkness all around her and a soft laugh came from behind her. She spun but could not even see her own hands as she reached out. Someone took her hand and the person drew her nearer; Sarah was strangely unafraid of this stranger and did not resist. 

"Darkness all around is apt Sarah, more than you know," a male voice whispered to her in a tone of velvet, smooth and hypnotic. She was unresisting as an arm came about her waist and the person held her close to him, his face in her long hair.

"How ironic," he murmured and she lifted her head languorously. It was almost too much of an effort to move.

"Ironic?" she questioned, her voice soft and slurred. She could barely think even though her mind was screaming something at her.

"Yes. I have spent years searching for you Princess...and here _you_ come to _me_!" He laughed almost in delight and she pushed back slightly, trying to think. When he had called her Princess, something had struggled in her mind to be free and she had a distinct feeling of unease.

"Who...who are you?" she whispered and a sinister laugh came from his throat as he pulled he towards him again, holding her arms tightly.

"Don't you know me Sarah?" he said and Sarah screamed, recognizing the voice that had tortured her that day she had fainted in the park. She stumbled away from him and opened her eyes, seeing the whole class watching her with frightened eyes. But she couldn't stop screaming though Gabrielle and Cassie were talking rapidly to her.

_'Princess!'_ Lila hissed furiously into Sarah's mind and it was too much the negative emotion inside her mind and she felt herself falling as she fainted.

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen **

* * *

"Give her to us or you will regret it!" Lila's furious voice woke Sarah up and she cracked her lids open slightly. She heard Jareth laugh in genuine amusement and opened her eyes fully to stare around the classroom. Everyone was gone except Cassie, Gabrielle, Lila and, of course...Jareth. 

"Do you really think you can match me girl? I have lived years beyond your pitiful age," Jareth snarled suddenly, all pretense at geniality gone from his handsome face and he looked frightening.

"I will face you if I have to...do I?" Lila asked silkily and Sarah sat up quickly before things could go any further. Jareth was right behind her, having apparently been standing beside her head as she lay on his desk.

"Sarah! You are all right!" Gabrielle exclaimed as she raced over to hug her Princess.

"What happened?" Cassie demanded curtly and Sarah looked up at the red-head in surprise. Cassie was very angry and it showed in her green eyes; they almost seemed to burn.

"Someone darkly..." Sarah muttered to herself as she remembered what had scared her so and she stared at Jareth when he said nothing. In fact, he had been silent the whole time. It took one look into his dark blue eyes too see that he too was intensely angry, but at what she had no idea. She could also see that he knew exactly who and what the three girls were.

"What did you say?" Jareth asked slowly, as he came from behind the desk and stood to the side, almost towering over Sarah's form as she sat there.

"Uh, nothing." Sarah tried to cover it up but all four of them were angry now that she was hiding something.

"Sarah!" Lila hissed warningly and Sarah flinched. Gabrielle glared at Sarah's cousin and put a hand on her Princess' knee.

"Yes, _do_ tell us, dear Sarah?" Jareth purred and Sarah merely blinked at the intent look he froze her to the table with. She returned it almost blandly however, and she could tell he was surprised at her lack of emotion.

"There's nothing to tell..._James_." she said with a slight emphasis and he stepped back, the familiar half-mocking, half-amused expression on his face at her choice in words.

"Very well," was all he said before sauntering from the classroom casually. Gabrielle and the others looked satisfied that he had left, but only Sarah knew Jareth well enough...to know it was not over...

* * *

He came that night while she was brushing her hair and she knew he was behind her without even looking up at the mirror. 

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" she drawled mockingly, trying to beat him at his own game and when she looked up she couldn't see him in the mirror at all. Sarah spun around to find herself with her face almost in his chest. She stood up hurriedly and moved away while he watched with a faintly amused smile about his lips.

"You're no match for me Sarah," he told her and she almost gasped as she remembered him speaking those words to her a long time ago.

"Oh, so you do remember." he said mockingly, his gaze sardonic as she grabbed up a wrap to put over her silk nightdress. It was a defensive move and they both knew it. Sarah tried to recover her nerve as she paced over to the shelf on the far wall and touched her fingers lightly to the music box. In response, it started to play Greensleeves. She was grateful for the comfort until she felt the body heat on her back.

It burned right through her wrap and nightdress, and she knew that if she turned around Jareth would be right behind her...waiting. Sarah was suddenly tired and sighed, speaking without turning, and she felt him smile.

"What do you want Jareth? I'm tired of this game," she said in slight annoyance, and was shocked when hands descended roughly onto her shoulders and she was spun around to face him. Jareth held her against his chest, so close she could see the lighter blue star-bursts in his eyes and his breath fanned her face.

"Oh, are you now? This is no _game_, Sarah," he said shaking her for emphasis and looking deep into her startled eyes. Her hands came up and she pushed at his chest, futilely trying to get away, but his hands tightened as he linked them behind her waist.

"It was always a game to you Jareth!" Sarah panted as she tried to twist out of his hold, but to no avail. She looked up suddenly and surprised a strange expression in his eyes, which had turned a startling dark blue.

"It was never a game with you Sarah," he murmured and her lips parted as she stared hypnotized beneath his gaze. His arms tightened almost imperceptibly and he smiled down at her, his lids slightly lowered to give him a lazy look.

"You never gave me the chance to kiss you in the ballroom Sarah...will you let me now?" he asked silkily and Sarah just stared back, the words not registering for a moment, and then she shook free of his gaze and looked away. Her arms came up to push at his chest again and this time she slipped away easily.

"No, Jareth. I don't think so," Sarah said slowly and watched as he paced away from her. He reached the bed and then spun on one foot lazily, facing her again.

"Very well, but tell me this...what happened today?" he asked her, leaning casually against the bedpost and pinning her with his gaze.

"Today...I...I can't tell you," Sarah whispered and his eyes narrowed angrily, his lips tightening ominously.

"Sarah, don't defy me," he warned her and she did gasp this time, but he seemed to furious to notice.

"All right, I'll tell you then...but then you leave me alone," Sarah said firmly and Jareth inclined his head slightly in acknowledgment.

"But only until tomorrow," he purred and she blinked to clear her gaze as he seemed to move close. In reality he had not moved, and Sarah thought she must be more tired than she thought.

"I was in darkness, everywhere, and then there was this man..." she said slowly, trying to remember everything and didn't notice Jareth straighten abruptly.

"And what did this...man want Sarah?" Jareth asked almost conversationally and Sarah shivered with remembered fear.

"I don't know. He knew I was a P..." Sarah gasped and covered her mouth, looking sideways at Jareth to see if he had noticed, but he merely nodded for her to continue.

"He said, 'Don't you know me Sarah?' I heard those words when I fainted in the park and it was the same person," Sarah mused and Jareth was silent as he looked towards the window and into the night. He walked slowly towards the glass and opened it.

"So...this...man knows who you are but you didn't recognize him?" Jareth said softly, and Sarah walked over to stand behind him and stare at the moon also.

"I never saw his face...but his voice was...familiar somehow," Sarah told him hesitantly, wondering why she was telling him all this. He spoke without turning and his words were soft and coaxing.

"I can protect you from him Sarah," he told her and she stiffened, her old resentment coming to the surface.

"I don't need your help, thank you!" she hissed and he suddenly spun around to face her and grabbed her shoulders cruelly.

"Oh, but you _do_ need a protector...but you are right...I am not the one who should be doing it!" Jareth snarled as he pulled her closer and crushed her lips under his. Sarah was overwhelmed with feelings. Shock, pleasure, languor, and then a burning hatred.

She forced herself away violently and slapped him across the face. He didn't even flinch but stood regarding her with dark blue eyes, so dark they were almost black.

"How dare you! _Never_ touch me again, do you hear me Jareth?" she yelled at him, backing away as he came towards he quickly. She dodged around the bed and surprisingly he checked himself and stood watching from the other side.

"I hear you Sarah," he said softly, but a satisfied smile curled about his lips and Sarah flushed wildly, knowing he was thinking that she took far too long to move away from his kiss.

"I hate you, Jareth, with every part of my being!" Sarah spat in loathing and her heart thumped crazily as he gave her a seductive smile.

"Well then, I'm sure we can remedy that.." he said, then gave her a polite bow and disappeared. Sarah stared at the spot for a long while and then her hand went to her lips to gently touch them. It had been more wonderful than she had thought it could be, kissing him. But never again...

"Never again Jareth!" she shouted and waved a fist at the roof, somehow knowing that he was watching her.

* * *

"Never again Jareth..." echoed through the room from his crystal and Jareth watched with interest. He chuckled as she waved her fist in the air threateningly, but he had seen the way she touched her lips as if wishing he were kissing her again. 

"We will see," he murmured and laughed again as he threw the crystal into the fire and watched it melt.

****

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated. 

The next Chapter will be out tomorrow!

Please don't forget to check out my Archives '**Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives**'. We're a 'Couples' Fanfiction Archive, pure romance in any rating and always with a happy ending. Our Sailor Moon section is quite extensive and growing daily. We would love you to come on over and have a read and even submit your own Fanfiction there. :) The link can be found in my Profile, so just click on my pen name above this Chapter and come on over. All of my Fanfiction is up there, and I've written over 130 Fanfics.

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny


End file.
